Promises
by susanmikefan
Summary: Mike realizes he wants Susan back, but does she feel the same?
1. broken vow

Promises

There she was again. Just walking towards her mailbox. Mike couldn't keep his eyes from her. It had been several days ago that she came walking up to his truck, and she told him she was getting married. The shock it had given him, he thought she was about to marry the doctor, what's his name, Ron? He was relieved when she told him it was for her health insurance but he realized his feelings for her were still the same. And now he watched her as she stood there, just flipping trough her mail not knowing he was watching her. How he wanted to go over there and talk to her. But he wasn't sure what to say to her. Would a simple " I'm sorry" be enough for all the pain he had caused?

He walked away from the window. Not knowing what to do Mike turned on the radio. At first he didn't really listen to the music until a new song started, and the words sounded as if he wrote the song himself.

Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own

I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

Mike couldn't believe how a song would fit so perfect to his one situation. He had been so stupid to let Susan go. He remembered a night when they were lying in her bed together and she had looked to his face and asked him: " Mike promise me this will never end?'

He promised her he would never leave her. But he did…he broke his vow to her. He sat down and listened as the song continued.

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time

I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to life than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes

I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this moment end.

Mike could feel the tears come to his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at Susan's house again. Would she listen to him if he went over? He was afraid she would slam the door in his face. But than again… she did came to tell him she was getting married. It had seemed important to her that she told it herself. Maybe deep inside she still felt something too.

Mike knew he had to do something. He looked on the internet what the name of the song was he just heared. He decided that he was going to send her a letter and he wanted to include the song. He sat down at his table and started to write the most important letter of his life.

Susan poured in a cup of coffee. She had been working on a new assignment all afternoon and she needed some kind of distraction. She saw the postman coming and putting a package in her mailbox. She walked outside, maybe it was something from her publisher. She took out the package and recognized the handwriting immediately. It was Mike's.

As she sat down at her kitchen table she wasn't sure what to do with it. Should she open the letter and read it? Or just throw it away? She remembered the other letter Mike wrote her. When she heared he was a convicted felon he had written her a letter of explanation but she refused to read it. If only she had… they would not have been apart for so long. She had known of his innocence much earlier. She turned the package over again. There was something hard in it. Her curiosity won from her mind. She opened the package an saw a letter and a cd in it. She walked over to the living room and put the cd into her stereo. She sat down as the music filled the room. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. What did they mean? Did Mike still love her? She decided to open the letter.

_My dear Susan,_

_I don't know what to write, nothing can make up for the way I've treated you. I hope you've heared the song by now. It's says it all. I've been so stupid for letting you go! Susan I really want to talk to you. But I also understand that I just can't barge in. So maybe you can meet me in that Italian restaurant, you know where we've been before. I'll be there tonight, waiting for you. Please come!_

_Mike_

Susan lowered the letter, a big sigh escaped from her mouth. Just when she started to think she was over him. "Why now Mike?" she spoke out loud. " Why did you have to wait so long?"

Mike had taken a shower and was ready to go. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Looking in the mirror he wondered if she would come. He tried all day not to get his hopes up, but he could not help it. This might just as well be his last chance to fix things. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house.

It was a quiet evening at the restaurant. Mike didn't care. He asked the waiter for a private table. " Maybe someone will join me later". " Ok we'll set the table for two", the waiter answered. Mike sat down facing the door. This was it. All he could do now was wait.

Susan was still sitting in her car outside at the parking lot. She had decided to go and listen to what Mike had to say, but now that she was here she wasn't so sure anymore. She had Ron after all. But this afternoon she had compared the two relationships. She couldn't help it notice that the feelings she had for Ron were nothing compared to what se felt for Mike. Or should she say feel. Confused by her own thoughts she sighted. It was time to face the truth. If her feelings for Mike were over she would be able to handle this. She got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant.

Mike heared the bell that was attached to the door of the restaurant. Hopeful he lifted his head and could not believe what his eyes saw. There she was, standing in the doorway looking around. The waiter approached her and the two of them talked. Then the waiter led her to his table. Mike moved his seat backwards and stood next to the table.

"Susan, you came," he almost whispered. " Yes", she answered " I don't know what to expect but I….err…well to be honest I don't know what I'm doing her, if I made the right choice".

" Please sit down", Mike moved around the table to help her with the chair as she sat down.

" Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked. " A bottle of red wine?" Mike looked at Susan. " Yeah, that's ok", she answered still avoiding to look at him.

When the wine was served at their table, Mike didn't know how to start the conversation. He took a sip of his wine. " Susan I …. I don't know how to start, there's so much I need to tell you. But I'm not sure if you want to listen".

" I'll listen Mike, Susan replied, "But don't expect from me to fall in your arms again. To much has happened Mike, you really hurt me".

" I know I've hurt you, that's the reason why I wanted to talk. I have no excuse for what I did. I should have given you the chance to explain why you did it. Sending Zack away I mean. But I was to stubborn to give in, and now I am afraid it's to late. That I've lost you forever. I just want to tell you that I still love you Susan, and if you are willing to give us another chance I promise you I'll show you every day how much I love you".

Susan listened to what Mike was saying. Why did he say these words, the words she had longed to here for so long. She was fighting her own battle within. Her mind was telling her not to listen, but her heart….

"Mike I don't know if I can thrust you again. I gave you my heart and you threw it away. Who says you won't do it again?"

"Susan please don't say that. I'll never hurt you again I promise. Just tell me what you need, how can I prove it to you?" Susan looked in his eyes for the first time that evening. She saw so much love in there, but still… She could not just run back to him. She needed things to go slowly. " Mike I don't know what to say, my mind is telling me to get out of here but my heart…I just can't go back right to where we left".

Mike listened to her sweet voice, hearing the pain he caused. The trust he had broken. He knew he had to take it slow to win her back. And that was exactly what he planned. He would conquer her all over again. " Susan, does this mean there is still a slight chance for us? I am willing to take it slow, I'll do everything, just tell me you want to give us another chance".

"I can't forget the time we had together, so..yes", she whispered.

The next morning Susan woke up and thought about the night before. Did she really tell Mike that she wanted to give him another chance? She knew she had to call Ron, it wasn't fair to keep on lying to him and even if things wouldn't work out for her and Mike, she knew she wasn't really in love with him. She decided to get things over with and call Ron immediately.

She felt relieved when she put the phone down. Ron was sad but understood her, even though she hadn't explained everything to him. She thought it would be better not to mention Mike's name.

After she took a shower, she walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. She was just drinking her coffee when the doorbell rang. " Delivery for Susan Mayer", the man at the door said. "that's me", Susan answered. The guy handed her a huge bouquet of red roses. " Have a nice day, some one must really love you, this bouquet costs a fortune".

Susan closed the door and looked at the bouquet. There was a card on top of it. She opened it:

_" Dear Susan, when you look at these roses just know that each one of them stands for my love for you! Mike"_

"Wow he didn't waist a minute to start proving her he still loved her", Susan thought. She walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water.

Every day for a week now Susan was getting flowers and other gifts. Sometimes it was a card or a poem, and today another bouquet came. The card said:

_"Dear Susan, there are 49 roses in this bouquet, the 50th one is with me. Will you join me this afternoon for a picknick ? Meet me at the park at 12AM. Love Mike"._

When she walked in the park she felt nervous again, like she felt on their first date. She had to say that Mike was winning her all over again, she never knew he could be so romantic. She looked around and saw him sitting under a tree.

"Hi", she greeted him warmly. Mike was surprised to hear her voice. Still he wasn't sure how she was responding to his attempts to win her back. But now she was here. " Hi", he warmly replied, "Please sit down". She looked beautiful and he felt his love for her deep within. If only she wanted to give him a chance. They enjoyed the delicious things Mike had brought.

" I've got something for you", Mike said. He took something out of the picknickbasket. It was the missing rose. But there was something hanging underneath it. Susan took the rose and looked at Mike, questions in her eyes. "Please go ahead, open it". Mike held his breath as she opened the small box. Susan couldn't believe her eyes, as she took a little golden charm in the shape of a heart out of the box. She looked at him. "I wanted to show you this week that I really love you. And to prove it I couldn't think of anything better than this. I give you my heart Susan, and this necklace is to remind you each day of my promise to you. I will always love you".

Susan knew she had loved him before but she lover him even more right now. She reacted the way her heart told her to. She moved over towards Mike and kissed him, for the first time in weeks. Mike immediately responded at her kiss. They both felt the passion between them, being so close. Finally Mike pulled back and looked in Susan's eyes. "Does this mean…?" " Yes, I love you to Mike, with all my heart. I want to spend my life with you, again". Mike pulled her in his arms again softly placing his lips against hers. Susan sighed at the contact. The only sensation she was aware of were his lips on hers, and his hands on her back. She opened her mouth to invite further exploration. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck feeling her body pressed against his muscular chest. He gently laid her down and began to place soft gentle kisses on her neck. He moved further down, as Susan moaned at his touch. " Mike", she whispered softly. " Hmm", Mike replied still kissing her neck. " Mike we're in the park people can see us". " So, I don't care, the whole world may see how much I love you". " That's so sweet of you, but still I'd rather continue this at home". Mike looked at Susan as she lay in his arms. He kissed her once again. " Ok you're right, your place or mine?" " Boy are you in a hurry, impatient are we?" Susan teasingly said. " My place will be fine, Julie is with Karl this weekend so we have the place al to ourselves".

"Wow, that was great", Susan sighted as she lay in Mike's arms, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. " We should break up more often". " Don't make jokes about it Susan, I've never felt so bad. I still can't believe that we're here again". Mike touched the necklace he gave her holding the heart shaped charm in his hand. " I know it was the same for me", Susan replied. " But now nothing will keep us apart. I love you Mike". Mike looked at her face, he kissed her with all the love he felt within. Susan reacted at his kiss, rolling him over on his back. She started putting butterfly kisses on his chest, Mike moaned at her actions. He watched as she moved up his body wrapping his arms around her waist he quickly turned them over so he was on top again. His hands moved all over her body touching her like only he could. " Mike I need you now", Susan sighted. She pulled his head in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," smiled Susan.

Mike kissed her neck as he united their bodies in love once again, knowing he would never break his promise again.


	2. breakfast and pokergames

Susan woke up the next morning, hearing strange sounds from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes still not totally awake. What on earth was going on in that kitchen, why was Julie up so early? Susan sat up straight, but then she realized she wasn't wearing anything. And to whom did the jeans belong laying on the floor? All of a sudden it all came back to her. She went to see Mike the other day in the park, and they had put the past behind them. Mike was back into her life!

She heard footsteps on the stairs, and Mike's smiling face appeared in the doorway. " Good morning, you're already awake?" he asked disappointed. " Well yeah it was kind of hard to ignore the sounds coming out of the kitchen. You sound disappointed," Susan replied.

" I was hoping you would still be asleep so I could kiss you awake!" Mike softly replied.

" In that case, I'm a good actrice, I can pretend to be asleep!" Susan smiled as she laid back down closing her eyes.

She could hear Mike putting down the tray he was carrying and felt his weight on the bed as he leaned forward. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek, and slowly turned around. Mike continued to kiss her face, until she opened her eyes. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered.

He kissed her soft lips, as he lowered his body so he laid next to her. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. " Hmm", Susan moaned, as Mike moved his lips to her neck and his hands moved to her upper body, " I could get used to waking up like this every morning! Susan smiled at Mike. "But didn't I saw you coming in with a tray filled with nice things? I could use something to eat!"

"Now that's just great, I thought I would be enough to fill your needs!" Mike teasingly replied. " But your right, I wanted to make you breakfast". Mike rolled over and took the tray, putting it on the bed. " I did the best I could. Would you like some coffee?"

"It looks great Mike, I would love some coffee. It's so sweet of you to go and make breakfast".

"Well I kind of did it for me as well, now we can stay in bed for a little longer!" He grinned.

After they finished breakfast Mike looked at Susan and asked: "So what are we going to tell Julie when she comes home? Maybe she won't be so happy to see me, after all I've put you through…" "Shhh," Susan put her finger on Mike's lips, " You don't have to worry about Julie. When she sees how happy you make me she'll be fine. She always liked you, so don't be to hard on yourself". She kissed Mike softly on his lips. "I think I'm going to take a shower. But I could use some help to was my back", Susan playfully looked at Mike. "Well this is your lucky day", Mike replied taking her hand and pulling her up, "Washing backs is my specialty!"

Later that day Julie came home. When Mike saw Karl dropping her of, he got a worried look on his face. Susan looked at him. "Don't be afraid, She will understand".

"I think so, to but it's important to me that she accepts me, I mean she's a part of your life too".

"You're just the sweetest guy", Susan kissed Mike warmly, and then walked to the door to open it for Julie.

" Hi sweetie how was your weekend", she greeted her daughter. " Fine, we've been to the mall and…", as Julie walked in she saw Mike standing in the kitchen. " Hi Mike, uh why are you here?" Julie couldn't help looking surprised. Just a few months ago Mike had hurt her mother so much and now he was standing here in their kitchen. She looked at her mom. Her eyes were sparkling again and she had a smile on her face.

"What's going on, mom?" Susan walked over to Mike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well Mike and I had a really good conversation, and we…. Well we're back together again".

"I've promised your mother that I will never hurt her again, and I hope you're willing to forgive me, that you can accept me being around again and….".

Mike couldn't finish his sentence cause Julie had wrapped her arms around Mike and her mother.

"I'm so happy for you guys. If mom can forgive you so can I. But you can never hurt her like that again or I will personally take care of you!" Julie looked at Mike with a sparkle in her eyes.

" Wow, I will make sure that you don't have to take any karate lessons. I've made a promise to your mom, and I will keep it this time".

They spend the rest of the afternoon together, walking Bongo in the park and watching a movie together. After dinner Julie announced she had some homework she had to finish and after that she was going to bed. " Goodnight mom, goodnight Mike, I think I'll see you in the morning?" she said teasingly. Mike's face turned a little red, but Susan replied " Yes I think so Julie, get used to it!"

Julie laughed as she ran upstairs. " See I told you it would go fine", Susan said as she turned to Mike. " So it won't be a problem if I stayed here tonight?" Mike asked.

Susan moved closer to him, she put her arms around him. " Are you kidding? I wouldn't want you to go home. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of us being together again. I need you to keep reminding me". She lowered his head and gave him a passionate kiss. Mike immediately responded.

Slowly, teasingly Mike opened his mouth slightly and brushed his lips against her soft ones. Susan strengthened her hold on Mike as she passionately kissed him back, she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Mike's hands continued their discovery on her lower back where her top had exposed a small patch of soft supple skin. His hands roamed the small of her back, moving up towards her bra. Unhooking it he felt her responding to his touch. He reached for the buttons of her shirt, opening them one by one, kissing each piece of revealing skin. He removed her shirt and bra in one smooth motion.

Susan began pulling his T-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head. Mike lowered them both on the couch, as he continued to let his mouth to travel across her body. " Hmmm Mike, don't stop, I need you", Susan whispered. They removed their remaining clothes, both in need to feel the other. Their eyes locked together, expressing the love they felt for each other, as their body's became one.

* * *

The next morning, the three of them were eating breakfast. Julie was almost finished, she had to go to school. She grabbed her bag kissed her mom goodbye and ran out. "I have to go too", Mike said, " I need to go check up on Bongo and I have a job to go to. Will I see you later this evening?"

"We could go out for dinner"' Susan answered "I'd love to go to that Italian restaurant again!"

"Ok I'll make reservations", Mike replied, I'll pick you up at 7". He leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

A few hours later Susan was walking over to Bree's house. It was poker day and Susan couldn't wait to tell her friends she and Mike were back together again. Especially the look on Edie's face would be priceless, since she had rubbed it in Susan's face that she was with her ex Karl now and Mike didn't want her either. Bree answered the door at her knock. " Susan, hi come on in, the other girls have just arrived". Susan walked over to the dinning room. Gabrielle, Edie and Lynette were sitting at the table. "Hi guys, wow Lynette you've taken a day off?"

"Yep, thought it was time to play some good old poker with you guys, instead of bluffing at work".

Everybody laughed and Susan sat down across the table from Edie so she would get a good look on her face.

"Susan, I must say you look absolutely glowing this morning. Did Ron came by last night?" Gabrielle asked. " No Ron is no longer in the picture", Susan replied," But I did have some company over". All the other housewives looked at Susan now. " Susan, I know you've been hurt but to just jump into any man's arms", Bree looked shocked at Susan.

"Oh it wasn't just any arms, they were very familiar to me". "You mean…" Lynette surprisingly asked. "Yes, Mike and I are back together!" Susan smiled. She looked at her friends faces, full of questions. "I'll explain to you how it happened", Susan said She began to tell how Mike had contacted her and how she fell in love with him all over again. She showed them the necklace he gave her.

"That's great Susan", Gabrielle finally said," But have you given it enough thought? I Mean he let you standing there in the middle of the road! And what about Zach, tell me you at least discussed that before you jumped back in his arms?"

Susan uncomfortably looked at Gabrielle. "No we haven't talked about Zach. Maybe we should have. I was so overwhelmed by his attention that I never thought of Zach. And Mike hasn't brought it up either".

"I can see why he didn't", Edie responded," This was the easiest way to get you into bed again. You're so stupid Susan. We can look by your klutziness but I can't believe you'd cave in so easily just because of a little bit romance and some apologizes".

Lynette, who was sitting next to Susan put her hand on Susan's arm. "Although I would have put it in a different way", she looked angry at Edie," I can't help it saying that Edie's right. How could you forget about Zach? What if he's Mike's son? Are you going to raise him? Letting him come close to Julie?"

"I just…I …He was so nice…I really believed him", Susan whispered with tears in her eyes. Had she really made a mistake, caving in so soon. But the past week had been like a dream, she knew Mike had been honest about his feelings, she'd felt it in his embrace. But they had to talk about Zach. He promised her he would never hurt her again. She was going to keep him to that promise, he had to make up his mind.


	3. we need to talk

Short recap of chapter 1&2: Mike and Susan are back together again, but they haven't talked about Zach. Would Susan be able to deal with him? The song is You're still you by Josh Groban.

Chapter 3

After poker Susan walked back towards her house. Her mind full of thoughts. Why didn't they talk about "the Zach-thing" before they kissed and made up? Probably because she couldn't wait to be back in Mike's arms again. Oh, she was just so stupid. But she wasn't going to be for much longer! She was going to confront Mike, and he'd better come up with a reliable story!

Susan opened the door to her house and as she stepped in, two strong arms grabbed her waist, pulling her in close. " What took you so long", a sweet voice said. " Mike, we…need to..", Susan began, but lost herself in his kiss. She couldn't help it, it felt so good, so full of love. She wanted it to last forever, which was exactly why she had to…

" Mike, honey, wait", she said pulling away from him. He looked at her, questions in his eyes. "Susan what's wrong, I thought everything was ok between us. Why are you acting this way?"

Susan took his hand and walked towards the couch. They both sat down. "Susan please explain, what's going on? Did the girls upset you? They don't agree do they, with us being back together. Please tell me they didn't talk you out of it". Mike's voice sounded really worried, she could see the fear in his eyes, afraid to lose her again. Susan almost caved in but she pulled herself together. She had to be strong. She had to know how things were going with Zach.

"Listen Mike, we need to talk… about Zach. We should have done it before we…. Well you know. I mean, what are your plans with him. Do you want to have a relationship with him?" Mike leaned back, his hand running through his hair. "Your right we should have talked about Zach. But I totally forgot about him. I was so happy you'd given me a second chance". Mike sighted, as he looked at Susan.

"I'm not sure what to do. You know Paul doesn't want me anywhere near him. And lately…." Mike got of the couch and walked to the window. Susan looked at him standing there. "Lately I've been wondering if he is my son at all. I mean I hadn't seen Deirdre for quite some time. And I know she did anything to get money, even…" Mike turned around facing Susan.

"Well if you doubt the fact if he's your son, why don't you do a test, you should get a pretty good answer out of that". Susan walked up to Mike and put her hands on his chest. "I've thought about that too, but Paul would not let me talk to Zach. And how on earth can we do a test without Zach cooperating?" Mike sadly looked at Susan.

She realized she couldn't do it. Be so hard on Mike. She looked at him standing there in front of her, his arms hanging down his body and the sad look in his eyes. The last thing he needed right know was for her to give him a hard time. Her friends might say she was easy, but she knew Mike. He would think of a way to make it all right.

She put her arm around his neck and pulled him in a warm embrace. "We will think of a way to solve this "problem". I will help you". Mike finally responded to her touch. He put his arms around her, and held her so tight she almost couldn't breath. "I'm so lucky to have you", he mumbled. "When you said you wanted to talk, I thought the girls had talked you out of it, us being together again. I was so afraid you were having second thoughts".

Susan took his face in her hands, softly caressing it. "They could never talk me out of it! I love you Mike, more than you know. But I think we should talk more. Not talking and being dishonest is what broke us up before. We need to change that Mike".

"You're absolutely right", Mike responded. "We should talk. But not right know. I've got other plans". He smiled at her, she saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Mike what are you…"

Susan couldn't finish what she was saying. Mike had swept her of her feet, carrying her in his arms towards the stairs. "Mike, I have things to do…we just can't go..".

Mike kissed Susan passionately to shut her up.

"Wow, did I say I had things to do?" Susan sighted. "All of a sudden I don't remember anything".

Mike smiled as her continued to walk upstairs to show her how much see mend to him.

* * *

Later that evening Susan was getting ready for their date. Mike had made reservations at the Italian restaurant they had been before. After they had spend most of the afternoon in her bedroom Mike went to his place to change. Susan took her time, she wanted to look great. As she was putting in her earrings the phone rang. Susan picked it up. It was Bree.

"Hi Susan, I just wanted to know if you had your talk with Mike. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being curious, I'm worried about you, you looked so sad when you left earlier". Susan sat down on the bed." It's ok Bree I appreciate your concern. And yes I've talked to Mike. It's hard for him to. He thinks Zach might not even be his son. But there's know way to find out because Paul won't let Mike come near Zach".

"Hmm, Bree replied, "That of course makes things difficult. Maybe I can think of something….. Wait, I've got it! A colleague of Rex is doing a research on Teenagers. Something about smoking or some other disgusting habit. Why don't I ask Zach if he wants to join? It would be nice for him to get out of the house sometime. And we would have a blood sample witch we could use for the DNA-test!"

Susan did not know what to say. What Bree suggested was great, this way they would know if Mike was Zach's real father. But…did she wanted to know the truth? What if Mike was Zach's father?

"Susan, are you ok?" Bree called. "Yes, sorry Bree. I was just thinking. I think it's a great plan. You really think it will work?" "I don't know but it's worth the try. Just leave it up to me".

"Thanks Bree", Susan answered. "My pleasure, you just enjoy your dinner with Mike. I'll talk to you later.

Susan heard a knock on her door. Mike! She almost forgot about their date. Quickly she went down the stairs and open the door for Mike. He looked so handsome wearing a white shirt and a black jacket. He had a beautiful white rose in his hand. " The most beautiful flower for the most beautiful woman!" He kissed her softly as he handed her the rose. "Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself", Susan replied kissing him in return. " Are you ready to go?" He asked.

* * *

They had a really nice table, in a private corner. The restaurant was filled with people and a little band was playing. "Remember the last time we sat here?" Mike looked at Susan. "I do", she whispered".

" I'm glad we talked, and that you gave me the chance to prove how much I love you". He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "Well you did a pretty good job…, proving you love me I mean", Susan smiled at him. "I never knew you'd be such a romantic".

A waiter came to their table. "Are you ready to order?" "Yes we are", Mike answered. After the waiter took their order, Susan decided she had to tell Mike about Bree's plan.

Mike was surprised to hear what Bree had suggested. But he was ok with it, knowing there was no other alternative. Their dinner was served and Mike said:" Let's forget all problems for a while. Why don't we just enjoy this moment together, we'll see what tomorrow will bring". Susan smiled at him. " Your right Mike, as long as we're together!"

They had finished their dinner. The band was still playing and some of the guest were dancing. Mike looked at Susan. He moved his chair back, and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" Susan nodded yes and put her hand in his. They walked up to the dance floor. As Mike pulled her in his arms the band began to play a new song. They both listened to the words, it was as if the song was written for them:

_Through the darkness,_

_I can see your light_

_And you will always shine_

_And I can feel your heart in mine_

_Your face I've memorized_

_I idolize just you_

_I look up to_

_everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_I've loved you for so long_

_And after all is said and done_

_You're still you_

_After all, you're still you_

Mike looked at Susan, he pulled her in close as he softly whispered the words of the song in her ear.

_You walk past me_

_I can feel your pain_

_Time changes everything_

_One truth always stays the same_

_You're still you_

_After all, you're still you_

_I look up to_

_Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_And I believe in you_

_Although you never asked me to_

_I will remember you_

_And what life put you through_

_And in this cruel and lonely world_

_I found one love_

_You're still you_

_After all, you're still you_

The song had ended and as some couples walked back to their seats. Mike and Susan didn't notice what happened around them. They only saw each other. The love in their eyes, the touch of their bodies. "I'm so glad I found you", Mike said emotionally, as he stroke her cheek with his hand. "I'll always be there for you", Susan whispered.


	4. secrets and answers

Chapter 4

Secrets and answers

Susan heard a knock on her door and got up to see who was at her door. She opened it and Bree Smiled at her. "I have some good news Susan", Bree said as she walked in.

" Rex colleague is willing to cooperate. He will write an official letter to Zach, to make it look like he was selected for this research. All we have to do now is hope that Paul will give his permission". "That's great Bree", Susan replied.

Bree looked at her. She put her hand on Susan's arm. "You don't look like it is great. Aren't you happy? You will finally get some answers". "Of course I'm happy, for Mike, but I don't know if I'm ready to deal with it. What if Zach is Mike's son?"

Later that evening Mike came home, carrying a large pizza box. "Hi beautiful, how was your day?" He asked kissing her. "Fine, I've almost finished my book". Mike walked towards the kitchen and put the box on the table. He turned around and looked at Susan. "What's wrong Susan?"

"Why should anything be wrong with me? I'm fine", she replied unconvincingly.

Mike walked up to her taking her face in his hands, lifting up her chin. "Susan, you said we needed to talk more, I can see something is on your mind, now tell me about it".

"Bree was here. Zach can take part in that research thing she thought of".

"And you're worried about the outcome of the test aren't you". Mike softly stroke her hair. "Yes, I am", Susan sighted. "I want to be supportive Mike, I really do, but I just don't know what to do, if Zach is your son". A tear rolled down her cheek.

Mike gently whipped away her tears. "Neither do I Susan, maybe Zach doesn't want us to have contact. I mean Paul has been his father all his life. I think we should wait for the results first, before we make any problems". Mike pulled her in his arms, his hand stroking her hair. "You are right, I just needed you to say that. Now let's eat I'm starving". Mike smiled at her as the walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Bree had been very helpful with the whole Zach thing. She'd even talked to Zach, making him believe Andrew had been invited to. She'd called Susan to tell her that Zach would take part. That was a week ago. Mike had donated some blood too, and the doctor told him the results would be ready in a week or so.

Every time the phone rang Susan jumped up, thinking it might be the doctor calling.

Mike was tensed as well. She could feel it when he was around. He hadn't been sleeping very well too. Just the other night Susan felt him move next to her. Knowing he was awake she turned to him.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered as she caressed his face. "No not really", he sighted. "You want to talk about it?" Susan asked. "No, there's really nothing much to talk about. I'm just thinking about the test". Mike looked at Susan's reaction. "I know, I've been thinking about it too. So…, maybe we should distract our minds". "Mmm,..what exactly do you have in mind?" Mike asked playfully.

"Well I was thinking about making some hot chocolate, but from the look on your face I'm thinking you have other plans!" "You are so right, I do have other plans", Mike huskily said, as he bend over and kissed her. Hungrily she kissed him back, as he rolled them over so he'd be on top. "Are you sure you don't prefer to have some hot chocolate?"

* * *

And just now Mike called her, telling her he'd received a letter from the hospital. The results! He hadn't opened the letter and told her he was coming right over.

A few minutes later he opened the letter sitting at her kitchen table. Susan couldn't help it feeling that this letter could change her life forever.

She looked at Mike's reaction. He slowly lowered the letter. "Well that's it then". "What does it say Mike?" Susan's voice sounded unsteady. "The results are negative. Meaning Zach is not my son". Mike stared out the window. Susan was split in two. One part felt so relieved she could dance. But the other part saw Mike. He was disappointed.

She knew how much he wanted a child. Slowly she put her arms around him standing behind him. "I'm sorry Mike". Mike pushed the chair back. "I…I need to be alone for some time. I'm going for a walk". Before Susan could say anything, he'd walked out of the door. Letting her behind with all kind of thoughts and questions. She picked up the letter and read it for herself.

"We hereby inform you that the results of the DNA test were negative".

She put the letter down and walked to the window. As she looked outside she saw Mike walking away from her house. His shoulders hanging, his head bend down. She felt a tear running down her cheek.

It already was around midnight, and still Mike hadn't returned. At first Susan thought he would be out for a little while. But as the hours went by she'd gotten very worried. Where could he be? She didn't want to go to bed, he might need her when he came back.

Another two hours had passed. Susan had tried to stay awake but she was so tired she fell asleep on the couch.

Mike had been walking around, thinking, trying to deal with all the mixed feelings inside. He wanted Zach to be his son, but on the other hand he was relieved he wasn't. Because of Susan. He knew she would have tried, for him, but she would never be comfortable around Zach. At least their relationship was no longer in danger. That was one positive thing coming out of the test. Mike sighted again deeply, and looked at his watch. It was 3 am !

"O, my god", he thought, "Susan will be worried sick".

The lights were still on in her house. Softly he opened the door. He looked at the lovely sight before him. Susan laying on the couch sound asleep, her hair covering her cheek. He loved her so much.

Slowly he walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her. He gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her beautiful face. She opened her eyes at his touch. "Mike", she whispered. "Hi", he softly replied, "I'm sorry for running out like that. I just…" " Shh", Susan put her fingers on his lips. " don't say anything. I understand, it's ok". Mike moved himself up from the floor and next to Susan on the couch. He pulled her in close. "I'm so glad to have you. You are all I need".

* * *

They must have fallen a sleep not long after Mike came home. When Susan woke up she wasn't really laying comfortable. Still not quite awake she looked around, realizing they were sleeping on the couch. Mike still sound a sleep, was laying beside her. She leaned back, thinking about everything that happened last night. She wanted to do something for Mike, to keep his mind of things. They really could use some time off. All of a sudden Susan sat up straight. That's it! She would arrange for them to go away for a few days.

Moving carefully, so she wouldn't wake Mike, she got up. First she called Karl, asking him to take care of Julie. He was surprised to hear she and Mike were back together but she gave him no chance to start making fun of her. Then she called Gabrielle.

"Gabby? Hi it's me Susan, look do you and Carlos still have that lovely beach house? I want to take Mike there if that's ok with you guys?" "Of course that's ok", Gabrielle responded " Are you going for a special reason?"

Susan explained all about Mike not being Zach's father after all. "So I thought he could use some peace and quiet". "Well you can come by and pick up the key later. Good luck Susan, I hope the two of you have a great time over there!"

"Thanks again Gabby. Bye", as Susan put down the phone, Mike moved on the couch.

" Who are you calling so early?" He asked yawning. "That's a surprise", Susan smiled at him. "How do you feel?" she asked walking towards him, sitting down on the open space of the couch. "Not to bad. Considering what happened. I just need to move on and forget about everything. I wish we could just take a break or something, just to get my mind at ease".

Susan smiled at him and kissed him softly on his lips. "You want some breakfast?"

"What was it that you said earlier about some surprise?" Mike asked. "well I'm not telling you! It wouldn't be a surprise anymore. You'll just have to wait and see", Susan playfully responded. "Or maybe I should use some other tactic to get it out of you!" Mike smiled, his eyes twinkling at her. "O, no you don't", Susan screamed as Mike tried to grab her to pull her on top of him. "I will keep my secret, you just be patient".

She jumped up from the couch running away from Mike. He started to run after her, following her trough the house. Finally he caught her in the kitchen. "Ok you can keep your secret, I can be patient". "great, just wait you'll like it", Susan whispered as she moved closer to kiss Mike. But he teasingly stepped back and walked towards the stairs. "He what are you doing?" Susan asked him, lifting her eyebrows. "Well you want me to wait, you practice some patience to! I'm going to take a shower". Mike laughed as he walked upstairs. Susan turned around a smile on her face. She was glad Mike could still smile. She was looking forward to being at the beach house with him. It would be the best time of her life!


	5. Questions

Chapter 5

Questions

Susan had done everything to prevent Mike from guessing where they were going to. She even made him pack a thick sweater and shorts, so he would get a little confused. Mike just stopped asking questions, noticing she wasn't going to tell him. He found it kind of sweet that she planned a surprise for him. It was exactly what he needed, a few days alone with Susan to sort everything out and to enjoy her company.

" Mike are you ready?" Susan called, " I want to leave in about 5 minutes". "Yes I'm ready, we can go". Mike looked at Susan as she came down the stairs. She looked beautiful as ever, a smile across her face, enjoying the surprise she had planned for him. "Great, we should go then. We need to stop at Gabby's, we have to get…. er.. I need to ask her to look after my mail". Mike looked strangely at her. " You're asking Gabby to check your mail?" "Yes, what's wrong with that?" Susan asked. " Nothing, I just don't think Gabby would be the first I would ask for something like that, being so busy and all".

Susan picked up the key at Gabby's, who told her that she'd asked the neighbors to make sure everything at the beach house was ok.

It wasn't a long drive. After 2 hours she drove up a small lane, you could already smell the ocean. Mike, who dozed off, sat up straight looking around. "We're going to the beach?" He asked looking at Susan. " Yes, we can stay at the beach house of Carlos and Gabrielle".

Susan parked the car in front of a lovely house. It was al made of wood and had a lovely light blue color. She took the key, and with their bags in their hands they walked to the door. When Susan opened it they both looked around, not believing what they saw. The house was so nice, it had a fireplace, a big couch and two big glass doors that led to a terrace looking out over the beach and ocean. "Wow, I think I can get used to being here", Mike finally said. " Yes me too", Susan replied, "especially with you".

After they unpacked their bags, they decided to take a look at the terrace. With their arms wrapped around each other they looked at the pretty side of the sun just going down.

"Susan, this is just what I needed", Mike sighted. He turned towards her taking her face in his hands. "Thank you for being there for me". He softly kissed her. "It's fine, of course I will be there for you. I love you Mike, now matter what". She kissed him back and for a while there wasn't any talking. Finally Susan pulled back and said: " Are you hungry? I'll check out the refrigerator, Gabby asked the people next door to fill it". As she walked inside Mike checked out the fireplace on the terrace.

Half an hour later they were sitting in front of the fire Mike made, eating a salad Susan found in the fridge. Susan put here plate down and moved towards Mike, sitting in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back to his chest. "Mmm, this is great, sitting like this. I could stay in your arms forever!" Susan whispered. Mike softly kissed her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" Susan looked at Mike. " Sure", he replied. " It's kind of a silly question. I'm just curious, when did you first felt anything for me?" Mike smiled at the shy look she gave him.

" Wow, I'm finding it hard to really pick a moment. I thought you were special when I first met you at the wake. And later I liked it when we'd talk. I think I really started to feel something for you after I walked you home from Bree's dinner party. You were so cute, worrying about the fact I saw you naked. And later when you told me you were going out with that cop, I really felt jealous. I think that's when I knew I was falling in love with you". Susan smiled at him.

"So, how about you", Mike asked. " When did you know you felt something for me ?" Susan laid her head against his shoulder. " I really liked you from the start, but I wasn't sure how you felt. When you picked me up after my bad date with the cop, I just had to ask you. I'd never imagined that you would kiss me. At that moment I knew I would love you forever".

Mike wrapped his arms around her more tight, remembering that moment of truth in his truck. He was glad he took the risk of kissing her, knowing that it was the only way to convince her how he felt about her. And now she was here in his arms again. They both looked up to the stars. " So what do you think about going to bed?" Mike asked. "I think that's a wonderful idea". Susan got up and took Mike's hand to pull him up. Hand in hand they walked to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Susan woke up feeling the place next to her empty. Slowly opened her eyes and she looked around. Mike was standing on the terrace, his phone in his hand. She could see he was talking to someone but she couldn't hear what he was saying. From the looks of his body language he seemed somehow a little angry. He closed his phone with a bang, hitting the balustrade with his hand. Susan was surprised to see Mike acting this way. Who was on the phone with him? Maybe it was that Noah Taylor again? But what could he possibly still want from Mike?

Anxiously she got out of bed walking towards the terrace. She didn't make a sound, until she wrapped her arms around Mike. She could feel his nervously reaction.

"He, you're awake already?" He asked with an unsteady voice.

"Yes, I turned over, and you weren't there, then I saw you standing out here. Who were you talking to just now?"

"O someone dialed the wrong number. I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me?" "No you go ahead, I'll make some breakfast for us".

Susan was surprised by his reply, she'd seen how angry he was. He wasn't telling her the truth. But why?

Later that day Susan had almost forgotten the incident that happened that morning. It was a lovely day and they had decided to go to the beach. Mike was rubbing her back with sun cream. She sighted at his touch. His hands moved smoothly over her back, his fingers giving her such pleasure. He unhooked the top of her bikini so he'd have better access.

His hands were moving more to the side of her body, touching the side of her breasts.

" Hmm, Mike, this feels so good, please don't stop", Susan whispered. His hands traveled further down touching the top of her pants.

Susan couldn't wait any longer. She turned around and pulled Mike in for a passionate kiss. "You really know how to drive a girl crazy, you know that?" She asked huskily.

" Really?" Mike grinned at her. "Maybe that's because this girl has this beautiful body, and I can't keep my hands of of it!" He started to kiss her neck, moving lower at every kiss. "Mike…this is.. a private beach.. right?" Susan asked between his kisses.

"I think so….why?"

"I want you Mike, I can't wait until we're inside. I need you now". Susan anxiously whispered. Mike smiled at her, as they removed their remaining clothes. Finally joining there body's as one.

* * *

They had taken a long shower together. When Susan was getting dressed she could hear Mike talking. He was standing outside on the terrace again. Susan slowly moved towards the door to hear what Mike was saying. " I don't care how you do it, as long as it is done tonight. It has to be tonight!" Susan pulled back, shocked at what she heard. Mike was definitely involved in something. Why couldn't he get away of this Noah Taylor? Would this always be hanging over their heads? He made her a promise not so long ago, had he already forgotten about it?

Mike walked back into the house. " He, you want to go for a drive along the coast?" He asked, looking like nothing happened. Susan had thought about confronting him with what she heard, but she decided to give him the opportunity to tell it himself. At least she would know if he was keeping secrets from her again.

"Sure, why not, it's a great evening. We can have dinner when we get back".

Susan let Mike drive, still wondering if he would tell her what he was up to this time. But all Mike did was talking about the surroundings. How beautiful the ocean looked, the nice houses they drove by. Susan was trying to act normal, but she felt like she could burst any minute. How could he do this to her, ruining their perfect weekend together.

After an hour they came back to the beach house. Susan was about to walk to the front door when Mike took her arm. "Let's go around the back", he spoke softly. "Fine", Susan replied still angry at him. She walked out in front of him. A small path led to the private beach and the terrace. Susan al of a sudden stood still. She heard music playing. The sound of a violin. As she walked a little bit further she couldn't believe her eyes.

The terrace was lighted with maybe a hundred candles, on the beach were torches burning. A men playing the violin was sitting on a rock nearby. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her. "So, what do you think about dinner on the terrace?" Mike whispered in her ear. " Mike, how did you… I mean who did this?" Susan asked. "Well I've met our neighbors the other day, and I told them I wanted to surprise you. They offered to help me."

" But you were here by my side all the time. When did you talk to them?"

"Well, there is something called a phone, it's very useful if you want to arrange a surprise!" Mike smiled. "But you almost overheard me the other morning, so I called them back this afternoon, when you were getting dressed. It almost failed but they've seemed to manage it".

Susan's face turned red. She felt so ashamed of herself. She had immediately thought the worst of Mike. And all he did was planning a surprise for her. "Mike, I did hear you call and I…o, Mike I really thought bad of you. I thought you were involved with that Noah Taylor again. I was so angry.. I'm sorry. Look at this, I don't deserve this", Susan said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you deserve it, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don't blame you for thinking the worst of me. I've broken my promise to you before".

Mike softly whipped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "So what do you think, you still want to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love to", Susan took his hand and slowly they walked towards the terrace.

Susan felt as if she was in a fairytale. All the candles spreading a soft light around them, the romantic music, the lovely dinner they were eating. But above all the beautiful man sitting across the table. She loved him so much.

When they finished dinner Mike looked deeply in her eyes. She could feel a shiver going through her body. The look in his eyes, full of love and desire. Slowly Mike moved his chair back and came to her side. He seemed nervous al of a sudden. "Susan", he said his voice sounding hoarse.

He got down on one knee, and took her hands in his. "I know this might come as a surprise to you. But I've been thinking about it ever since you gave me another chance. I couldn't think of anyone else to share my life with. You're the best thing that happened to me". Susan felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Susan Mayer, will you marry me?" Mike looked at her hopefully. As tears started rolling down her cheek, Susan took his face in her hands. "Yes, of course I will marry you!"

Mike kissed her softly still sitting in front of her. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, both enjoying the moment. After a long kiss Mike slowly pulled away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He carefully opened it and took out the most beautiful ring Susan had ever seen.

It was a small golden ring with 3 little diamantes on top. "I've picked it out a longtime ago. I held on to it, after we broke up. Almost as if I knew that this day would come. It has an inscription in it". Susan could read the inscription: _"Forever yours_". "Mike. It's beautiful. I'm glad you held on to it".

Mike took her hand and moved the ring on to her finger. "There, now it's official. We are engaged, can you believe it?" Susan looked at the ring on her finger. "Maybe you should help me remember once in a while, just to refresh my memory", she smiled at Mike. "Maybe I should start right now, first impressions are always the most important!" Mike replied.

He got up and lifted her up in his arms. "I always thought this part belonged to the wedding night?" Susan giggled. "We need to practice, it has to be perfect when we get married!" Mike smiled as he carried her into the bedroom.

"With you it always be perfect", Susan sighted as Mike lowered her unto the bed. "I love you Mike". "I love you to, Susan, for always!"


	6. a perfect day

Chapter 6

A perfect day

Susan woke up early the next morning. She had the most beautiful dream about their wedding. She still couldn't believe everything that happened the night before. Mike proposing to her. She looked at the ring on her finger. She would never forget the evening, everything was perfect.

She turned over a little so she could see Mike, still asleep. He looked so cute lying there. She just had to touch him. Softly she caressed his face. "Mmm", Mike mumbled, he rolled over wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Why are you awake already?" He asked sleepy. "I'm sure it's still kind of early".

"It is", Susan replied, her hand on his chest. "I just had the most incredible dream tonight". "Hmm, was I in it?" Mike asked looking at Susan with a smile on his face.

"Yes you were, you actually had a big part in it". "Really", Mike kissed her softly,

"What was I doing?" He continued kissing her.

"I dreamed about our wedding, it was perfect, so romantic!" Susan gleamed. Mike looked at the ring on Susan's finger. They were engaged, he proposed to Susan last night!

"I can't wait to tell Julie the good news", Susan continued, "She will be so happy for us".

"You think so?" Mike asked, Susan nodded yes. "What about the others, like Karl, your friends, your mother?"

Susan took Mike's face in her hands. "Honey don't worry about them. Karl's opinion isn't even important to me, and as for my friends and my mother, they only care about my happiness. When they see how happy you make me they'll be fine".

"So I make you happy, huh?" Mike looked at Susan. "Yes, you do, especially when you hold me like this, and when you…".

Mike kissed Susan with so much passion it took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You mean when I do this?" Mike huskily said, as he started kissing the side of her neck. "Yes, that particularly… makes me ..happy", Susan whispered. Mike moved further down and Susan moaned at the touch of his tongue, moving across her body. She ran her hands up and down his back, finally pulling his head in for a kiss. As the new day began, the sun slowly spread it's soft light over the two lovers.

* * *

Later that day after they had lunch, Mike asked Susan: "So, when did you plan for us to go home?" "Well I told Julie we'd be back on Monday evening, so that means we should leave some where tomorrow morning", Susan sighted. "I really don't want to though. I like being alone with you here".

Mike leaned over and kissed her. "I'm having a really good time too. But we have to go to work, and besides, we have some great news to share with everyone".

"Yes, that's true. I'm looking forward to tell everybody we're engaged". Susan touched the ring again, like she did every time she thought about it. It would be great to tell the others. They would be happy for her.

They decided they wanted to enjoy the time they had at the beach house as long as possible. After a lovely afternoon at the beach, and dinner at the terrace, they decided to take a stroll along the beach. It was a beautiful evening. The sun painted al kinds of lovely colors in the sky as it was going down.

Mike and Susan walked hand in hand along the seashore. Every so often little waves would wash over their feet. The beach was totally empty but if it would have been full of people, they wouldn't have noticed it either. Both were captivated by the other. Mike stopped at the rocks at the end of their private beach. He sat down on one of them, pulling Susan in front of him. She leaned back against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "This is a great last evening", Susan whispered. "I wish we could stay longer".

"Me too", Mike replied kissing her cheek. "Maybe we can go here for our honeymoon?"

"That would be great! I'm sure Gabby wouldn't mind. I would love to come back here with you again". Susan snuggled in his arms.

"When do you want to plan everything for the wedding? I mean we should pick a date and make a guest list. And we should think about what kind of wedding we want". Mike looked at Susan.

"I would like to have a small intimate wedding. You know with just our friends and family", Susan said as she moved a little so she could face Mike. Mike sighted in relief.

"I want exactly the same, I mean if you wanted a big wedding that would have been fine too. But I'm glad you want a small wedding. Maybe we won't have to wait so long, I mean it takes a lot less time to plan it". Susan smiled at him: "Hey you're in a hurry? Afraid I'm going to back out of it? I always thought that the men were famous for getting cold feet!"

"When it comes to you, I would marry you every day", Mike whispered, as he stroke a piece of hair from her face. "So would I", Susan responded, touching his face. " I want it to be soon as well. How about two months from now? It will still be summer, so we could consider an outdoor location".

"Why don't we get married right here?" Mike suggested. Susan looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "That's a great idea Mike! We could use this beach if Gabrielle and Carlos agree, and the guests can stay at that hotel we drove by. We can have a barbecue or…".

Mike stopped her from talking by planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Just take it easy, Susan", He smiled, we have plenty of time to work it out, first we have to check with Gabby and Carlos". "your right", Susan sighted, "I just can't wait to ask them, it will be so perfect!"

"With you there, it will always be perfect", Mike responded, "I'd even marry you on the north pole if you wanted to!" "Not in a life time", Susan shrieked, "I'd freeze to death".

"Well I heard that the people who live there have an excellent way to warm up!"

"O, and what way is that?" Susan asked suggestively.

"To run really fast!" Mike laughed when he saw the disappointment on Susan's face. "I'll race you to the beach house". He pulled her up from the rock and started running towards the house. Susan followed him slowly, walking along the sea, looking at Mike with love in her eyes. He'd noticed she wasn't following him, so he waited for her.

As she almost reached him he spread his arms. She ran towards him, he caught her in his arms, turning her around. When he finally put her down he tenderly kissed her. "I love you Susan". "I love you to", Susan said warmly. With their arms around each other they walked towards the beach house.

* * *

The next morning they drove back home. As they reached Wisteria Lane, Susan said: "It's nice to be back again, I can't wait to…? She looked at her house. The whole front yard was decorated with balloons and little flags. All her friends were standing on the sidewalk and she even saw Julie and her mom! "Mike, how did you do this?" She asked.

"Well I knew how much you wanted to tell everybody the news so I called Gabby last night and she did the rest!" "O, Mike that's so sweet of you!" Susan kissed his cheek, as he stopped the car on the driveway.

Everybody wanted to congratulate them at the same time. Julie ran to Susan and Sophie hugged Mike. "Welcome in the family!" She squealed, "I'm so happy everything turned out ok. I liked you from the start, I knew you would make my Susie happy!" Mike pulled away from her strong embrace, laughing about his future mother in law. Tom slapped him on the shoulder. "Nice work man, you got the best looking woman of the block, that is after my Lynette of course!" He smiled at Mike.

"So the beach house still has it's magic?" Gabrielle smiled at Susan. "o Gabby, it's such a great place. If it's ok with you and Carlos we would like to use it for our wedding". Susan looked hopefully at Gabrielle. "Of course you can! It will be a great place to marry". "Thanks Gabby", Susan hugged her, "But you can't tell the others yet, we want to keep it a secret for a while".

"Sure no problem. Now let's get inside! We're all dying to hear how Mike proposed to you".

Susan smiled at Mike, both remembering that wonderful evening. As everybody was going inside Mike wrapped his arm around Susan's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer, shall we?" She said.

"Hmm, they can wait a minute longer, I'm not used to sharing you yet!" Mike bended over and kissed her tenderly. Susan responded immediately. For a moment they forgot everything around them, until an impatient Gabrielle called: "Hey we're waiting over here, haven't you had enough already?" Mike smiled at Susan. "It seems our time together is up. Let's give them what they want, the sooner I have you to myself again!" Hand in hand they walked inside, knowing many moments together would follow.


	7. When you say you love me

The song is "when you say you love me" by Josh Groban

When you say you love me

It still felt strange to be home again. Susan was trying to get some work done. It wasn't really progressing though. Every time she tried to paint an illustration she drew a picture of the beach she had been with Mike. She was thinking about their wedding. They were slowly making plans for their big day. A date was set, the cards were ready to be printed. Susan had designed the card herself. Showing a beach and two people walking hand in hand.

She couldn't wait until this afternoon. She was going to buy her dress. All of her friends were coming along and of course Julie would be there too. Finally the girls came to pick her up. Lynette was driving so they could all go in one car. The whole way to the store they were giggling and having so much fun. "This is so great, you guys all coming with me!" Susan said. "Of course we'd be there", Bree replied, "I wouldn't want to miss it, it's a big day for you!" "Yes it is", Susan sighted, "I still can't believe I'm getting married,.. again".

"Now that you mention it", Gabrielle said, "Have you thought about what kind of dress you want? I mean you want a real wedding gown, or something else, a little less white?" Susan's face turned a little red as she softly spoke: "I want a dress that will sweep Mike of his feet. I want it to be special". "Honey, Mike would even marry you if you were in rags!" Gabrielle laughed. "I know he will", Susan responded. "But still, I hope I find that one special dress".

Susan had tried several dresses, but none of them gave her the perfect feeling she was looking for. She was about to give up when Gabrielle pushed the curtain of the dressing room aside. "Susan, I think this is it!" She said enthusiastically.

As she looked at the dress, Susan felt that this was exactly what she was looking for. It was the perfect dress! It was tight around her upper body, low cut, with thin straps over her shoulders crossing on her back. The lower part was wider with little pearls on it.

"Susan how's the dress?" Gabrielle called. Slowly she moved the curtain and stepped out, smiling at her friends. No one said a word, they al looked at Susan with perplexity al over their faces. "Wow", was the first thing Lynette said. Then all the girls started talking together. "It's so great". "This is it!" "You look gorgeous!" "Mike is going to faint if he sees you in this!"

Susan still smiled as she walked into her house. "He, if it isn't the future Mrs. Delfino!"

Mike walked over to her and kissed her tenderly. "You look as if you had a great day!"

"Well, I did. We have bought my dress!" she smiled.

"O, then were is it? I would like to see if it's approvable", Mike playfully looked at her.

"Too bad for you! It's at Gabby's, and you will approve off it, I'm sure!" Susan put her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad we don't have to wait so long any more. Being in that dress this afternoon made me want to move time even quicker!"

"Same for me", Mike replied. "Just a little time longer then you'll be my wife!"

* * *

_We hereby invite you to attend the wedding of_

_Susan Mayer and Mike Delfino_

_You will be expected at the Beach hotel on Thursday 13 July at 5 PM._

_The wedding ceremony will be held on Friday 14 July at 6 PM._

Slowly al the guest were arriving at the hotel. Everybody was staying there, except for Susan and Julie, who were spending the night at the beach house. The both of them were in the hotel now to welcome all the guests. Mike stood beside Susan his arm around her waist. They both looked amazingly happy. After everybody unpacked, they all had a small dinner together. Susan and Mike were sitting at the center of the table, surrounded by everyone that was important to them.

They just finished their desert when Carlos got up. He took his glass with champagne.

"I know this is just an informal dinner but I just want to make a toast to our lovely couple. Susan, Mike, it wasn't always easy, but true love will always find it's way back to each other! I wish you a beautiful wedding day, but above all a very happy life together!" Everybody lifted their glasses and cheered for them.

Later that night when all the guest went to their rooms, Mike walked with Susan to the beach house. They were slowly strolling on the beach, their arms wrapped around each other. "I still can't believe it's really going to happen tomorrow", Susan sighed. "Well you better start to believe it! In less then 20 hours you will be my wife!" Mike replied.

"Who could ever have thought, that this day would come? A few months ago I thought I had lost you forever!" Susan stood still and looked at Mike. "I know, their have been times that I doubted too", Mike responded. "But some how, I always knew things would work out right for us. It's like what Carlos said: true love always finds it way back!"

Susan wrapped her arms around Mike's neck. "Well that's exactly what you are: My one true love". Mike pulled her closer to him as he looked deeply in her eyes. "You are the love of my life Susan, I hope you never forget that!"

"I won't", Susan whispered. As to seal the words they had just spoken they kissed. After a while Mike tenderly pulled away. "I think I should really get you to bed right now. I don't want to be the one being accused of you looking bad in the morning!"

"What do you mean by me looking bad in the morning!" Susan squeezed Mike playfully. "Did I ever look bad in the morning?" "I was only joking! You always look beautiful to me, you know that!" Mike grinned at her face. "Just wait until we're married! We'll see who looks bad in the morning then!" Susan responded, gently touching his face. Still laughing they walked o to the beach house.

At the terrace they both stood still. "Sweet dreams, Susan. I'll miss you tonight!" Mike softly spoke as he stroke her hair. "I'll miss you too! After tomorrow we will never be apart!" Susan kissed Mike one more time. "See you tomorrow!" Mike said, as he walked back to the hotel. Susan watch as he walked along the beach, still dazzled by the fact she was marrying this wonderful man tomorrow!

* * *

Slowly Susan opened her eyes. She felt really fit, full of energy for the exiting day that was ahead. She saw on the clock that it was 10 AM already. Still she had plenty of time to get ready. She moved of the bed and opened the curtains. She stepped on to the terrace, to watch the ocean. Right in front of the door lay a red rose. Susan picked it up. She read the card that was attached to it.

_"Dear Susan, today is the best day of my life. I'm looking forward to our life together. I'm counting the minutes until I can see you. Forever yours, Mike_.

Susan smelled the rose, as a tear ran down her cheek. Every time she thought Mike couldn't surprise her anymore, he found another way to take her breath away. He was just so thoughtful! A soft knock on the door made her turn around. Julie stood in the door way. "Hi Mom, your up already?" She walked towards Susan, hugging her. "So are you ready for the big day?"

All the girls had lunch together on the terrace. It was a beautiful day. After they finished it was time for them to change. They would all come to Susan's room helping her to get ready. Susan was already in her room, with Julie. She was putting on her dress as Julie watched her, sitting on the bed. "Are you nervous?" Julie looked at her mom. "No, not nervous, excited I think is the right word".

"Mike really makes you happy, huh", Julie replied, "I'm glad you are marrying him".

"I know you are, and that makes me happy too. I could not marry some one who didn't care for you as much as I do". The other girls walked in, looking at Susan in her dress. "Wow, it still the best dress I've ever seen", Gabby sighed.

An hour later Susan was ready. Her hair was pinned up with a few loose curls framing her soft face. The dress fit perfectly. "Susan you look absolutely beautiful", Bree said. "We will go to the beach now. I wish you all the best". Her friends all hugged her and finally she was alone in the room. Julie would warn her if it was time.

* * *

Everything was ready on the beach. The sun spread a soft light, seats were put in a half circle. From the beach house a path was created, lighted by burning torches. All the guest were already seated. Mike, nervously all of a sudden, started walking up and down the beach.

Tom decided to talk to divert his mind a little. "He, how are you holding up?" He asked putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Fine,.. great,.. just a little bit nervous I guess".

"That's only normal, believe me I should know. Just wait until you see her walking towards you. You will feel nothing else but pride!"

"I know, I just can't wait to hear those words, saying were officially married. So I'll know nothing can come between us".

"Mike", the reverend called, "I think we can start the ceremony". "Good luck, buddy!" Tom said before he walked back to his seat. Mike walked back to his spot and looked at the guests sitting around him. Sophie winked at him, Carlos raised his thumb.

Soft music began to play and Mike turned around looking at the beach house.

And there she was. Susan stood on the terrace looking absolutely beautiful, although Mike thought, beautiful wasn't the right word to describe her. She looked amazing, like an angel! Slowly she walked down the path following Julie who walked in front of her carrying the rings. She had fixed her eyes on Mike, and for a moment he could see nothing else but Susan.

Susan slowly walked towards Mike, looking pretty handsome himself in his tux. When she was close enough he held out his hand, and took her hand in his. They turned to the reverend. "dearly beloved, we are gathered her today…".

As the reverend talked, Susan squeezed Mike's hand. He looked at her with adoration in his eyes. Quickly he kissed her cheek. "Susan and Mike would now like to say their own vows". Julie stepped forward and gave Susan the ring for Mike.

"Dear Mike, I've been thinking about these words for a long time. I wanted to find the perfect words, to tell you how much I love you. But there are no words that could express the way I feel for you. The day you came in to my life everything changed. I can only say that I want to make you the happiest man on earth. I love you Mike, for always, and I'm proud to become your wife!" A tear slipped down her cheek as she put the ring on Mike's finger.

Mike took the ring from Julie, swallowing away his emotions. "My dearest Susan. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I never thought I could feel this way, but you turned my world upside down! Susan, I gave you my heart, and I promised you I'd show you every day how much I love you. You are everything to me, and I vow to love you, with all my heart, for as long as we shall live!" As he moved the ring on her finger he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mike looked at Susan, as he took her face in his hands. He softly kissed her, feeling her tears mingle with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. For a few seconds they stood there in a lovingly embrace. Then all of the guests started to cheer and clap.

After everybody congratulated them, the chairs were put around the tables. A wonderful diner was served and everybody was enjoying the party. Lots of laughter sounded, and Mike and Susan were looking around in satisfaction. After every body had enough, Lynette got up. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Delfino, yes Susan that's you now!" all the guests laughed at Susan's face. "I want to use this opportunity to say I think you're a wonderful couple! I wish you a great life together, may your love always be strong!"

Then Mike got up, and looked at Susan. "you know I kind of won you back giving you a song. So, now that we're married I want to give you another song. To remember this day. This really says it all, so…Susan…will you dance with me?" As he took her hand and pulled her in his arms, music began to play. Lying in Mike's arms Susan listened to the words:

_Like the sound of silence calling,_

_I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

_You say those words and my heart stops beating._

_I wonder what it means._

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move._

_At times I can hardly breath._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

It was a beautiful picture, seeing the two of them dance together. Completely forgetting all the people around them, only looking at each other. The lovely sunset made it extra special.

_You're the one I've always thought of._

_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

_You're where I belong._

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

_For a moment in time._

_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,_

_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on._

_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

_And when you say you love me,_

_That's all you have to say._

_I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me._

_When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?_

"I love you Susan", Mike whispered. "I can't say it often enough". "I love you to Mike, thank god I have a lifetime to prove it to you!" Susan replied. As a new song started to play, other couples started dancing beside them. Time flew by, and everyone was getting tired. Julie, who was sharing the room with Danielle that night, had gone to bed already.

Mike who was dancing with Susan again, whispered in her ear: "How about we leave this party, and make a private party of our own?" Susan smiled at him: "That sounds great!"

After they said goodbye to their guests, whom they would meet for breakfast the next morning, they slowly walked up to the beach house.

Mike opened the door at the terrace leading to the bedroom. Then he turned to Susan and lifted her in his arms, carrying her over the threshold. "Will you do this again when we come home?" Susan asked playfully. "I'll carry you over every threshold if you want me to!" Mike responded.

They looked around, noticing some one had been in the room before. Candles were burning all over, two glasses and a bottle of champagne were standing beside the bed.Mike put Susan down, still holding her close. "Did I tell you, you look amazing tonight?" "Yes, about every hour or so, but you can say it again", Susan smiled.

"Unfortunately this dress doesn't fit in the plan I have for us tonight!"

"Well we have to take it of then", Susan smoothly said. Slowly she started moving the straps from her shoulders, Mike looked at her with desire burning in his eyes.

He took of his jacket along with his tie. His hands moved to the back of the dress to lower the zipper. Susan unbuttoned his shirt, holding her breath at his touch. Mike slowly lowered the dress until it fell on the flour, almost at the same time with his shirt.

"You're so beautiful", He softly spoke, stroking her body with his hands. Not able to withhold any longer they passionately kissed, moving towards the bed. Mike gently laid her down, moving his kisses to her upper body. Susan felt her body responding at his touch, no one could move her the way Mike could. Slowly they removed their remaining clothes, both feeling the desire to be one.

"Mike please make love to me now", Susan moaned. Mike lowered his body on top of her. He looked deep in her eyes, before thrusting into her welcoming body.


	8. Honeymoon bliss

Chapter 8

Honeymoon bliss

A beautiful sunrise spread a soft light over the two newlyweds. Susan's head was laying on Mike's chest, her hand resting on his stomach. Mike had his arms wrapped around Susan, his head leaning against her head. Mike sighed and moved a little, pulling Susan closer to him. His hand softly ran trough her hair, as he slowly opened his eyes.

Looking down at this beautiful woman, whom he could call his wife now, he thought about the amazing wedding the had. It was absolutely perfect, he wouldn't forget his entire life how wonderful Susan looked when she walked towards him. Still stroking her hair, he planted a sweet kiss on her for head. "Hmmm", Susan moaned at his touch, moving on his body so she almost covered him. "Good morning", Mike whispered softly.

Susan slowly moved her head up, so she could look him in the eyes. "Good morning to you too". Her hand moved to his face, touching the stubbles on his cheek.

"So how was your first night as a married woman?" Mike playfully asked.

"Well it wasn't so different from any other night I guess, just closed my eyes and fell a sleep!" Susan said teasingly.

"Hmmm, so you can't remember what happened, before you closed your eyes?"

"Nope, I'm all empty there", Susan smiled at Mike. "Maybe I need to refresh your memory, because I recall a very lively woman, who didn't want to go to sleep at all!"

"Is that so? Well I think you'd better help me remind again". Susan moved upwards. "It would be such a loss if I didn't remember!"

Mike took her face in his hands, placing his lips on hers. First almost not touching them, playfully holding back, until Susan impatiently kissed him. He quickly turned them over, so he was on top, and his hands had better access to her body. She immediately responded at his touch arching against him. "So, you remember anything already?" Mike whispered as he started to kiss her neck. "Mmm, yes.., but…please don't..stop".

Mike smiled at her, seeing the desire in her eyes, feeling his body reacting at her touch. He moved his hands further down her body, caressing every part of it.Mike's hand crept up slowly, his fingers tracing contours across her hips and stomach. He felt her shiver beneath him. Shifting slightly she rubbed her leg against his.

He knew it drove her mad, as he moved to her inner thighs. Her hands stroking his back, sometimes scratching him with her nails as he touched her sensitive part. "Mike, … please…don't wait much longer..I…need you!" Susan gasped.

Feeling his own desire, he moved on top of her and entwined their body's. Susan's exclamation of his name filled the silence.

Mike was laying behind Susan, her body fitting in to his, his arm wrapped around her. His head resting on his hand, his other hand softly stroking her body. "I think we should get up, we're supposed to have breakfast with our guest you know!"

"Hmm, can't we stay a little longer", Susan said, her eyes closed, enjoying his touch. "We'll have all week to make up for it, so come on let's go", Mike pulled Susan up and gently pushed her out of the bed.

"Usually it's the other way around, you try to get me into bed, instead of pushing me out!" Susan smiled at Mike, who was sitting on the bedside. "I know, but there be plenty more of that later, now let's get a shower. If your really nice to me, you can scrub my back!" Mike laughed as he ran towards the shower, and Susan playfully ran after him.

* * *

Hand in hand the entered the dining room of the hotel. All of their guest were sitting at a large table. When they saw Mike and Susan walk in, everybody got up from their seats and walked towards them.

"He, there you are! Aren't you a little late?" Lynette smiled. "Late?" Mike looked surprised, "What do you mean?" Lynette poked him in the side, noticing the playful expression on his face.

Julie hugged her mom tightly. "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Susan asked her daughter. "Yeah, it was nice with Danielle, we stayed up and talked about the wedding. It was so great, mom. You look really happy by the way!"

"I, do? Hmm, I wonder why?" Susan smiled looking at Mike who was standing close.

"Is she talking about me again?" He asked Julie. "I think so, since you're the one that makes her happy!" Julie hugged Mike, and the three of them walked towards the buffet to get themselves some breakfast.

After breakfast all of their friends prepared to leave. The men carried the luggage in to the cars, the women all standing around Susan, giggling. "So you have a happy honeymoon!" Bree said as she hugged Susan goodbye.

"There are some lovely museums in the area, if the two of you get bored!" Gabrielle smiled. "Don't worry about us getting bored! A week still seems kind of short!" Susan responded.

"Well maybe you can work on expanding your family! Lynette suggested. Susan's face clouded over. "I don't think that will happen Lynette. I just don't want another child. Mike knows that". "Sorry I brought it up Susan. It's just that when I look at the two of you, it would be such a…"

"Please Lynette, can we talk about something else?" Susan interrupted.

"Sure, enjoy your honeymoon Susan, and forget what I said, it's your life!" Lynette hugged her too.

Standing next to Mike they both waved at the guests. "Bye Julie, call if anything is wrong, all right?" Susan jelled at her daughter.

"Sure mom, I'll be fine you enjoy your honeymoon! Bye Mike!"

After the last car left, Mike sighed in relief. "Finally alone! Don't get me wrong, I like our friends but I'm glad we have a whole week together!" He pulled her close and kissed her softly. Susan didn't react, and Mike looked at her. "Susan what's wrong, you miss Julie?"

"No, I'm just thinking about something Lynette said to me".

"Was it something that upset you?" Mike put his hands on her shoulders so she was turned towards him. "No, but it.., I don't know…, Look, I don't want to talk about it now. Let's get back to our house". "Fine", Mike decided that if Susan wanted to talk about it, she would do it at her own time.

* * *

The had spend the first three days enjoying each others company. Making long walks on the beach and spending a lot of time in the bedroom. This afternoon Susan wanted to go for a swim. She changed into a tiny red bikini, which made Mike look at her with so much desire, they almost didn't make it to the beach. But Susan playfully pushed him away. "O, no Mr. Delfino, you've had enough for now. A dive in the ocean will cool you off!"

She pulled him up and together they walked towards the ocean.

Susan felt the cold water touching her feet and jumped back. Mike laughed at her. "Who wanted to go for a swim again?" Susan looked at him with a resolute look in her eyes. "I'll go in, just give me a minute or so!"

"Maybe I should help you a bit?" Mike teasingly said coming closer to her. "Mike!" Susan screamed. "Don't you dare!" She started running away from him.

But it was too late. Mike swept her in his arms and started walking into the water. "Mike! Put me down, Mike! Let go of me!" Susan was hitting him on his shoulder.

"I should let you go?" Mike asked. "Ok, then". Before Susan knew what was happening she dropped into the cold water beneath her.

Gasping for breath she rose out of the water. Mike was laughing at her face. "You find this funny, huh! Let's see how you feel when you get wet!" Susan started throwing water at Mike, who tried to ran from her. Susan went after him and jumped on his back. The sudden weight made him fell over, and they both went under water.

With their arms around each other they got up. Mike held her close and gave her a long salty kiss. After they spend a little time longer in the water, Susan wanted to go back to the house.

Later that evening Susan wasn't feeling to well. She almost didn't eat anything, but still her stomach felt upset. "Maybe you should lay down for a while?" Mike suggested. "But it's our honeymoon! I don't want to be sick!" Susan replied. "Maybe it will be over soon, just try it". Susan made it to the bedroom, but then she felt her stomach turning round and she ran for the bathroom, emptying her stomach.

Mike took care of her, He put her into bed, tucking her in. "Try to get some sleep, honey. You'll be better in the morning". Susan sighted. "I'm sorry Mike, for ruining the evening".

"It's ok, you can't help it! Just rest, I'll join you in a while". Later when Mike came to bed Susan was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning Susan woke up, feeling a lot better. She looked at Mike still sound asleep and decided she was going to make him breakfast. The first three pancakes burned and just as she was ready to give up, Mike stood behind her. "What are you doing?" He asked still yawning. "I wanted to make you breakfast but I forgot pancakes aren't my specialty!"

"I'm curious about what your specialty is then, but I'll make you some pancakes later! First I think we should make up for everything we've missed last night!" Mike grinned.

"Well I believe that is one of my specialty's!" Susan smiled. She put her arms around Mike and wrapped her legs around his body. He carried her back in to the bedroom, determined to catch up the time they had lost.

Susan was packing her suitcase. It was the last day of their honeymoon, later this day they would be driving home. She was looking forward to see Julie again, but she would miss this place a lot! Being here brought a certain calmness over her. Mike entered the room and saw Susan standing in front of the window. Tenderly he wrapped his arms around her. Susan leaned back at him, feeling safe within his arms. Although they had to leave this place, Mike would always be there.

Life went by it's normal way after they were back. Still they were just as happy as on their honeymoon. They had their special moments together, when Julie was at Karl's. At their one month anniversary they went to their favorite Italian restaurant. Later that week Susan went over to Bree's for their weekly Poker game. All of her friends were already there. Susan sat down next to Gabrielle. "Coffee?" Bree asked Susan. "No thanks", Susan said. "I don't know what is wrong with my stomach, but I can't stand coffee for the last few days". Gabrielle winked at Lynette. "How about food?" Gabby asked Susan. " That too, Mike has to cook dinner, I can't stand the smell". All of her friends looked at her. "Susan, don't you think you should see a doctor?" Bree asked. "A, doctor? Why? Just because my stomach is upset? It's probably the flu or some virus".

"Susan", Lynette spoke softly. " Don't you recognize the symptoms? When was your last period?" Susan looked astonished at Lynette. "You don't think I'm pregnant or something? That's impossible! I use birth control!"

"Are you sure you didn't forget to take it sometime?" Bree asked. "Yes! I always take it right after dinner…". All of a sudden her thoughts went back to their honeymoon, that evening she was sick! She had taken her pill after dinner, but later she had emptied her stomach. The other day they had made love. But it couldn't be..

Susan got up quickly and ran out the door. Lynette followed her. Before Susan could close the door, Lynette walked in. "It can't be Lynette, it just can't", Susan cried. "I can't have another baby, I'm not ready, I just..". Lynette hold Susan as she started crying.

"You should do a test Susan, to be sure. Maybe it is just a virus, but you have to know for sure".

Lynette went to the drugstore to buy a test, while Susan sat on her couch, looking apathetic. After Lynette brought her the test, Susan send her home. She wanted to do the test alone. While she was preparing everything she still couldn't believe she was doing this. Now she had to wait five minutes. Five long minutes, that could change her life forever.

Lynette had been waiting for Susan to call. It had been an hour ago since she dropped of the test, Susan should know something by now. Worried about her friend, she decided to go over and see if there was anything she could do. While knocking on Susan's door, she noticed her car wasn't there. Still waiting for Susan to open the door, she saw Mike driving up. He looked surprised to see Lynette standing there. "He Lynette, Susan not at home?" He asked. "No it appears so", Lynette responded.

"You look worried, is something wrong?" Mike asked.

Lynette was doubting what to do. If Susan was pregnant, she should be the one to tell him. But on the other hand, Susan had talked about not wanting a baby. Who knew what she would do. "Maybe we should go inside first", she said to Mike. He opened the door and they both went in. "Susan are you home?" Mike called, walking towards the kitchen.

No answer came, but on the kitchen table was a note.

Mike picked it up, and as he was reading it, his eyebrows lifted. "This can't be!" He screamed. "She's gone!" astonished he looked at Lynette. "Why? Did she tell you anything?"

Lynette took a deep breath. She told him everything they talked about that morning, how she bought Susan the pregnancy test, and she insisted to take the test alone.

"I came to check on her just now", Lynette ended her story.

"But why did she leave? We could have talked about it?" Mike, still confused, sat down at the table. Lynette sitting across him took his hand. "I think she knows that deep down, you still want a child. She knew it would hurt you, if she said she didn't want to. Does she write anything about the test result in there?"

"No, she doesn't. She only writes, she needs some time alone, and that she doesn't want me to locate her. What should I do, Lynette?" he looked helplessly at her, as tears welled up in his eyes.


	9. Honesty

Chapter 9

Honesty

All of the girls were gathered at Lynette's house. She had called them to tell the news about Susan's disappearance. They were stunned by the news. Now they were looking at each other, not knowing what to do, or say. "So, you're the last one that talked to her before she left?" Bree finally asked Lynette. "Yes, I brought her the pregnancy test and she told me she wanted to take it alone. So I left and when I came back she was gone, and Mike and I found the note".

"So how's Mike holding up?" Gabrielle softly asked, looking at Lynette. "Well he was devastated of course, he didn't understand. I told him to let it rest, at least for now. Susan wrote that she doesn't want him to track her down, but I don't now how long he'll keep that up. My guess is that he's going to look for her soon!"

"But were should he start? I couldn't possibly think of any place she might have gone to". Bree sat down again, and looked at the others.

In the mean time Mike was walking up and down the room. He couldn't believe what happened. Why did she leave? He had thought of various options. She might not be pregnant and was ashamed of her reaction, or she would be pregnant and wanted to think it over, or she was pregnant and went to some clinic to get an ab….

"NO!" Mike screamed scared of his own thoughts. She would never do that, he knew Susan, she was the most loving person he'd ever met. But why did she leave him, he promised he'd always be there for her, why didn't she confide in him now? Looking at the clock he noticed it was 2 AM, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He could only think of one thing: where did Susan go to? He had to find out, he had to see her!

Gabby just walked down the stairs to go and get some breakfast, when she heard a firm knock on the front door. Opening it she was surprised to see Mike standing there.

"Mike? Are you ok? You look terrible!" Gabrielle said. "Thanks!" Mike replied, running his hand through his hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, come in. You look like you could use some coffee!" Gabby opened the door further and Mike followed her into the kitchen.

When they both sat down with a cup of coffee, Mike asked Gabby: "I have been thinking all night about where Susan could be, and… there's only one place that comes to my mind over and over again….. Did Susan give you back the key of the beach house?"

Gabrielle looked astonished at Mike. "No as a matter of fact she didn't! You really think she…".

"It's the only place I could think of. We had such a wonderful time there! She often told me it was the happiest time of her life, and she felt really safe there".

"So,.. now you know this,.. what are you going to do?" Gabrielle looked at Mike.

"I know she doesn't want me to go and look for her, but I just can't sit around and do nothing. It drives me crazy, knowing she's confused and all alone, so I'm thinking about leaving right now. Thank god Julie is on vacation with Karl, so she doesn't have to deal with all this".

Mike sighed and laid his head in his hands. "You should do what your heart tells you to, Mike", Gabrielle tenderly put her hand on Mike's shoulder. "Then I think I should go!" Mike moved up and walked to the door. "Thanks, Gabby, for the coffee and the talk, I really needed that!" Gabrielle hugged him. "Good luck Mike, bring her back safely!"

* * *

Susan didn't get much sleep that night, tossing and turning in the bed. Missing that one person next to her. When she finally fell a sleep she had the strangest dream. 

_She was looking out over the beach, when she saw a little girl run by. She heard her scream: "Daddy!" .Susan saw a man turn around. A man she immediately recognized, Mike! He'd spread his arms wide open and the little girl ran into them, he lifted her up and turned them around, a happy smile on his face._

At that point Susan woke up, and she couldn't sleep no more. She got up, took a long walk on the beach to clear her head, and finally she had made up her mind.

Later that morning Susan was sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace, thinking.

How could she ever face him again, after what she'd done? She knew how much he wanted a child. Restless she got up, looking out the window. She missed Mike so much it hurt. How she was longing for his arms around her, his sweet voice telling her it would be all right. A tear ran down her cheek.

But she'd made it very clear she didn't want him to go and look for her. Although she doubted if that would work, knowing his stubbornness, he'd probably be trying to figure out were she was right now. "Mike, I miss you", she whispered. " And I wish you were here".

Mike had never driven this fast, eagerly to find out if his intuition was right. As he pulled up at he beach house he sighed loud. Susan's car was parked in front of it. Feeling relieved he'd found her, he leaned back in his seat. How would she react at his sudden appearance? There was only one way to find out.

Susan turned at the sound of a knock on the door. Thinking it was one of the neighbors she walked towards the door and opened it. She couldn't believe what her eyes saw. There he was, Mike, just when she needed him the most.

Mike had prepared himself not to expect a warm welcome, but he never thought Susan would fly into his arms. He could hear she was crying, her body shaking. "I'm ..so ..sorry ..Mike", she cried. He held her like he would never let her go, stroking her back with his hands, until he felt she calmed down a bit.

He pulled away a little so he could see her face. So much pain and doubt was in her eyes. "Let's go inside first", Mike softly said. He put his arm around her and they walked towards the couch, were the fire was still burning. He sat them both down, holding her hand, stroking her hair with the other.

"How did you know were I would be?" Susan finally managed to ask. "Well I've been thinking all night about it, and I could only think of one place. Then I went over to Gabby and asked her if you had returned the key all ready, and she told me you didn't. At that point I knew I was right . Look,…I know that you didn't want me to come look for you,… but I just couldn't bear the thought of you being here all alone".

"It's ok, I'm glad you're here…, I.. just didn't know what to do…I'm sorry Mike". Susan couldn't look him in the eyes. Mike took a deep breath. "So, I talked to Lynette…why..did you leave, Susan? Don't you trust me?" She looked up, hearing the pain in his voice, suddenly realizing he was entitled to some answers.

"So you know? ..About the test?" Mike nodded yes. "Ok,…well I wanted to take it by myself, I …you know I didn't want another baby. So when I saw the result I got scared. And I knew I had to think…you know about…what to do. I needed to sort things out, on my own…that's why I left".

"And did you…make a decision..?" Mike looked at Susan holding his breath. "Yes I did. I'm pregnant Mike, with your baby. The result of our love. I can't be anything else but happy about it!"

Mike looked at her with amazement in his eyes. "You…are…pregnant?" he stammered. "And your happy about it?" Susan smiled at the look on his face, she couldn't have surprised him more. "Yes, I am, so,… what do you think about it?"

"O, my god, we're having a baby?" He pulled Susan in his arms and held her so tight she almost couldn't breath, but she knew she made the right decision. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. When Mike finally let her go she saw the tears in his eyes. Tenderly she whipped them away with her thumb.

"I still can't believe it", Mike sighed, "I got so scared, I didn't know what was going on. You being pregnant or not. I'm so glad you're feeling ok about it!"

Mike moved of the couch sitting on the flour, with his back against the couch. He pulled Susan in front of him, holding her in his arms, sitting in front of the fire.

"Well I didn't at first, that's why I left. I thought I couldn't handle another child.., but then.. I had such a real dream last night.. I knew this was right!"

Mike wrapping his arms closer around her, making her head resting on his shoulder, asked: "What did you dream about?"

"I was standing on the terrace, looking at the ocean. All of a sudden a little girl ran by, calling "Daddy". I saw a man turning around, and it was you! The girl ran into your arms and you picked her up, spinning her around. Then I woke up".

"So, you think we'll have a girl?" Mike smiled at her. "I don't know, but I would really like it, but a boy will be fine too! What do you prefer?"

"I never thought we'd be talking about this! I don't care as long as it's healthy! Maybe a girl would look like you, I would like that". "Well a little Mike wouldn't be so bad either!" Susan replied. "You'd better watch out, you don't know what you wish for, I've been a pretty though kid to raise!" Mike grinned.

Susan moved a little so she could look at him. She stroke through his hair before kissing him softly on his lips. "Mmm, what was that for?" Mike asked.

"For being so sensitive and understanding, you are so sweet!"

Mike moved his hand towards her stomach and caressed it softly. "We love you little one, you just keep on growing!"

* * *

They decided to spent the night at the beach house and return the other day. After a nice dinner in a restaurant down the road, the walked back to the house along the ocean. "So the girls were really worried, huh?" Susan asked as the took Mike's hand. "Yeah, Lynette even felt guilty about leaving you. They will be very relieved to see you're ok". 

"Mike,… did you really think I would …err..hurt this baby?" Susan asked. "No, the thought crossed my mind, but I couldn't imagine you doing that". Mike stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "I just want you to know, I'll always be there for you, you can tell me everything, you know that!"

"I do Mike, I'll never walk away again!" Their lips found each other, sealing the promise they made. After a few minutes the continued they're walk.

"So, you'll be taking care of the midnight feedings, once this baby is born?" Susan playfully said. " You know how awful I feel when I don't get enough sleep!"

Mike smiled at her. "I'll do anything! Just wait and see, I want to be the perfect dad!"

"you'll do great, Mike, that's why I'm not scared at all this time, I know you'll always be there!"

On the terrace they stood still, and watched the sunset. Mike stood behind Susan, his arms wrapped around her, his hands on her stomach. He took a deep breath. "Thank you Susan, for giving me the greatest gift!" She put her hands on his.

" It never felt so right, with you by my side, I can manage everything".

* * *

The next morning they left early, Susan wanted to reassure her friends, and Julie would be home that evening. She couldn't wait to see how she'd react. She drove behind Mike, still thinking about the night they spend together at the beach house. It felt great lying in his arms again. She could never be without him again. 

Later that morning they arrived at Wisteria Lane. Susan had called Gabrielle to tell her she was ok, and she invited them over for lunch. They parked their cars and walked to Gabby's house holding hands. When Gabby opened the door, she hugged Susan tight.

"I'm so glad everything is ok!"

Al the other friends were already there, even Lynette came. Susan saw the one question in their eyes and decided not to keep them waiting any longer.

"So, guys, I…err,..I mean Mike and I, have some news to tell you! We're having a baby!"

After they all congratulated Susan and Mike they sat down.

"So, you are feeling.. ok about it?" Lynette carefully asked. "Yes,… I know I had some doubts before, but… it's a child formed out of our love, something I will cherish all my life". Mike wrapped his arm around her. "And I promised to take care of the midnight feeding, that helped!" They all laughed and started talking about baby's, labor and breastfeeding.

"Ok, wow, I think it's time for me to go!" Mike smiled. "This women talk isn't my kind of thing".

He got up and kissed Susan softly. "I'll see you in a while".

"So Mike is totally glowing, I assume he is thrilled about you being pregnant?" Bree asked. "Yes, he is! He's so proud, and caring and …", Susan rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen him yesterday morning when he came over here. He was one miserable looking guy, I'm glad you worked things out. So when will the baby be due?" Gabby asked.

"I think somewhere about April, I'm only about 5 weeks pregnant. It will be weird, but with Mike by my side I'm going to be fine!" Susan glowed. After lunch she walked to her house. Opening the door she could believe her eyes. A huge bouquet of red roses stood in the middle of the room. She was about to look for Mike, when he came down the stairs. " Mike, how did you..?" Susan couldn't finish, because Mike pulled her close for a passionate kiss. " Nothing is good enough for the mother of my child", he smiled.

"I got something else too! Look, isn't this the cutest you've ever seen?" Mike held up a big soft teddy bear.

"Mike, our child will be 3 years old, before it will be able to hold that bear!" Susan laughed. "Well then I will hold it for him, or her!" Mike replied. Susan walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mike, thank you,…for everything! I'm so glad I have you…I can face anything as long as your by my side!"

"Don't you ever forget that, I've promised you to be there for you, and I will, for always, remember", he touched her wedding ring with the inscription of his promise. He moved closer, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Susan pulled him In for a soft kiss.

Behind them the door opened. "I'm home", Julie shouted. "O, you're in here. You guys still can't get enough, can you!" She playfully said, seeing them in a tight embrace.

"Julie, you're back!" Susan welcomed her daughter. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was ok. So have I missed anything here?" Julie asked.

Susan looked at Mike, who winked back at her. "What's going on?" Julie looked at her mother and Mike. "Why are you so…exited?"

"Julie, I have something to tell you…, I'm pregnant,…you're going to have a little brother or sister!" Susan smiled.

"What, no way! Are you serious! Why? You knew I enjoyed being an only child! How could you do this to me!" Julie shouted. She turned around, crying, leaving Susan standing there with a painful feeling. "Mike, what should we do?" Susan felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I can't loose Julie!"

"You won't, just let her be, she'll turn around", Mike said as he pulled her in his arms.

"But what if she doesn't? O, Mike what should I do?" Susan cried.


	10. what's going on?

Chapter 10

What's going on?

Susan still couldn't believe what just happened. Why did Julie react that way? This wasn't the loving daughter she always had been. What happened on her vacation with Karl?

Mike was still holding her, and she finally calmed down. There would be a fine explanation for this. Before she could do anything, a knock on the door made her look up.

Mike slowly pulled away as she went to answer the door. "Karl?" Susan looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" "Hi Susie Q, Julie forgot her bag, so I thought I would drop it of here". Without waiting for Susan to invite him in he walked by her into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the plumber?" Karl looked at Mike standing there calmly.

"Karl", Mike greeted.

"So how's married life on you? Getting tired of it already?" Karl's voice sounded cynical. "We're fine thank you!" Susan stated as she walked towards Mike wrapping her arms around him. "So, Karl, I'm glad I can talk to you now, did anything happened on your vacation? I mean with Julie? She acted kind of weird when she came home".

"No,.. not really. Edie came by, and as far as I could see, Julie had a great time!" Karl replied. "Edie came by? I thought you were going to use this vacation to spend more time with Julie and not with that…, with Edie!" Susan shouted at him. "No wonder she was upset! What kind of a father are you?"

"He, calm down will you, I did spend time with Julie, as a matter of fact we asked her something really important. Since you have the plumber and you obviously want to spent your time with him, I told Julie she'd better move in with us!" Karl smiled at Susan.

"You did what!" Susan looked furiously at Karl. "Where do you get the nerve to tell her I don't have time for her anymore!"

Karl stepped back a little, moving away from Susan. As he did that he stepped on something soft, looking around he saw the enormous teddy bear standing there.

"What's this? You went to the fair or something? Or is there something else I should know about?" He looked at the couple standing before him. Susan laid a hand on her stomach, as to protect the baby.

"We don't need to tell you anything", Mike answered. "But now that you're here we might just as well tell you. Susan is pregnant, we're having a baby!"

"See, that's another reason why Julie should be living with me! You are starting your own family now, she would only be in your way!" Karl shouted.

Mike hadn't said much until then. He stepped forward to Karl and grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the door. "Don't you ever suggest that again! Julie is still a part of this family, she always will be!" Mike hissed angry. "I think you better leave now before I do something I'll regret later!" He let go of Karl, giving him a final push.

"I don't understand what you see in this hotheaded guy!" Karl said to Susan. "But I will be back, to take Julie with me! Just wait and see!" He slammed the door behind him.

Mike looked at Susan who sighed loud and sat down on the couch. He was about to sit next to her, when he heard a soft cry coming from up the stairs.

"Julie?" Mike softly asked as he looked up. Julie was sitting on the top of the stairs. "Julie, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to hear what you all said", Julie answered, standing up and coming down. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted. My dad was telling me you would be spending more time together, and that I was getting in your way. I was so stupid to believe him.

And then you told me you were pregnant, that confirmed what he said to me!" A tear ran down her cheek.

Mike put his hands on her shoulders, making her look him in the eye. "Julie, I hope you've heard what I said to your dad, I meant every word of it! You'll never be in our way, your part of this family too!" Susan walked up to them hugging her daughter. "I need you to be around, to help me with the baby and all, you know how chaotic I am!"

Julie smiled at Mike and her mom. "So you don't want me to move in with dad?" she carefully asked. "No, unless you want to?" Susan answered.

"No way, I'd rather live here, helping you with the baby!"

"So you are happy about the baby?" Susan looked at Julie. "Yes I am now! I'm so happy for you guys!" She kissed Mike and Susan on their cheeks. "But I thought you always said you didn't want another baby?"

Susan smiled at Mike. "That's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some time. But now I think it's time for a celebration dinner!" "I hope we'll order some takeout, your not planning on cooking anything are you?" Mike winked at Julie. "You guys are terrible! Don't worry I was planning on ordering take out, but now I'm thinking I should make my famous macaroni and cheese, just to teach you a lesson!" All together laughing they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Three weeks later Susan had an appointment for their first sonogram. Mike had planned his schedule around it so he would be free that afternoon to come along. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world", he told Susan when she told him when the appointment would be.

They drove to the hospital, both exited to hear the heartbeat of their child for the first time. As they entered the hospital, Mike too Susan's hand. "Nervous?" she smiled at him. "Yeah, kind of.., I've never experienced this". He looked at her. "Well mine was almost sixteen years ago so.., don't count on me being an expert!"

They took a seat in the waiting room. Mike looked around, seeing all kind of pictures of baby's on the wall. "I'm so curious what we'll have, a boy or a girl", He said.

"Would you like to know, if they can tell from the next sonogram?" Susan asked him.

"No, I like to be surprised, it's nice to fantasize about it".

"Mr. and Mrs. Delfino?" A nurse called. Both of them got up and followed the nurse. She took them to a room and pointed them to the seats. After a minute or so the doctor came in. "Hi, I'm dr. Walsh. So is this your first baby?" She asked looking over her files.

"No, a..it's my second, I have a fifteen year old daughter, but…", Susan looked a little bit awkward at Mike. "it's my first", he answered.

"Well, some things are changed in the mean time so I will explain everything carefully.

How far are you?" the doctor asked. "I'm thinking about eight weeks", Susan answered.

"Are you feeling ok? Any morning sickness?" Dr. Walsh looked at the radiant woman in front of her. "No, nothing at all, I'm feeling great!" Susan smiled.

"Well let's go and listen to the baby's heartbeat then", the doctor said, Susan walked to the bed, pulling her shirt up, laying down. Susan flinched as the cold gel was applied to her stomach. They watched silently as Dr Walsh moved the transducer around her stomach. "There it is", she pointed at the screen, "There's your baby". Mike leaned forward taking Susan's hand. "I can't believe it", he whispered. The doctor pointed at the screen. "That's the baby's head. Everything looks fine, you're 12 weeks pregnant".

She took another device to check the baby's heartbeat. After a few moments of silence a firm beating sounded through the room. Mike squeezed Susan's hand, looking at her astonished. "That's our baby!" he said. They looked at each other with proud and love in their eyes. "I'll see you in four weeks then", Dr. Walsh said, leaving them alone.

"Susan, I still can't believe we're having a baby. Thank you so much for wanting to share this with me!" Mike kissed her softly. While Susan got of the bed, Mike held the picture of their baby in his hand. "So, you think we can go and buy something for the baby?" Mike asked.

"What do you want to buy? I'm only 12 weeks pregnant, we have all the time in the world!" Susan laughed. "Ok then,.. we'll wait,… a week or so, but then I want to start working on the baby's room", Mike smiled. "That's fine with me, you do what you want to do!" She took his hand as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

The next day all of the girls came to play poker. When everybody was seated, they wanted to know everything about the baby. Susan showed them the picture. "So everything was fine?" Lynette asked. "Yes, I'm 12 weeks pregnant now. Mike already wants to start working on the baby's room!" Susan smiled. "He's so sweet!" Gabby answered.

"So how's Julie taking all of this?" Bree asked Susan. Susan told them what Karl had told Julie, and how she reacted when she came home. "But fortunately she heard what Karl said, and she's all happy right now!"

"What a jerk Karl is!" Gabby stated. "You think he's jealous or something? I mean he has Edie, why don't they get a child of their own?"

"Pffrrt", Susan spit out her tea. "Edie and Karl having a baby? That would be something! I don't care what he does as long as he leaves us alone! Now let's play some poker!"

Bree dealt the cards and the started to play.

* * *

Life went on it's usual way. Susan's stomach was growing, as she was 25 weeks pregnant. Mike did start working on the nursery almost every spare moment he had.

This evening he was working on it too. Susan made him some coffee, and decided to bring it to him. He was just finishing painting a wall.

"Hi, I brought you some coffee", Susan spoke as she entered the room. "Wow, it looks great in here!" Mike turned at her voice. "You like it?" He asked. "Since you are the artist!" "It's beautiful, I love the colors!" she softly kissed his cheek. Wrapping his arms around her he proudly looked at the room.

"I can't wait until a little boy or girl will be asleep in this room!" He sighed as he put his hands on her stomach. They stood there for a moment both trying to imagine their baby.

"What the…?" Mike looked at Susan surprised. "Did you feel that?" He asked. "Well yeah,.. of course I did! That was our baby Mike! It kicked for the first time!" Susan smiled. "I can't believe how powerful it felt! Maybe we're having a boy?" Mike laughed.

"You think girls don't kick so hard? When I was pregnant of Julie it felt like she was playing soccer in there!"

"I'm glad I was here to feel it!" Mike pulled Susan close, and kissed her. "Hmmm, I'm glad you …were here too! So are you… finished in here?" she whispered, as Mike continued to kiss her, "I would… rather continue this… somewhere else!"

She took his hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

The next morning Mike had an early job. Julie didn't have school so she and Susan decided to go and do some shopping. They were about ready to leave when Karl knocked on the door. Julie opened the door. "Dad why are you here?"

"I came to move your stuff. It's ridiculous that you are still living here with that plumber! I can take better care of you!" Karl stormed in.

"Karl, get the hell out of my house, now!" Susan shouted as she got up. "You can't take Julie, I have custody over her!" "I don't care, she's coming with me!" Karl stood across from Susan. "This is so typical. You can't stand it that I'm happy can you!" Susan replied.

"Mom, dad please stop this!" Julie screamed. "I'm not going anywhere dad! You can fight custody over me, but I'm not coming!"

"Well maybe that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Karl hissed angry, turning around, walking out the door. "You go ahead and try, it won't work!" Susan yelled, as she followed him outside. He stepped in his car and drove off. Being so angry at Karl she didn't look where she was going.

Before she knew it she fell from the little steps at the front door. She immediately felt she landed wrong. A painful feeling went through her stomach. She grabbed her belly. "O, no…",she groaned, "not my baby!" Julie ran outside and saw her mom lying there.

"Mom, what happened?" She asked as she kneeled in front of her.

"I…fell, call Mike..", Susan whispered. "Ok, but first I'll call an ambulance!" Julie ran in the house. She called an ambulance and then she called Mike. He didn't answer his phone, so she left a message: "_Mike, it's Julie. Mom fell so we're going to the hospital, meet us there! Hurry!"_

**I hope you liked it, review if you feel like it, it's nice to read!**


	11. take it easy

Chapter 11

take it easy

Mike finally finished the nasty job he worked on all day. It needed his full attention, so he had left everything that would distract him in the car. He would call Susan first to see if she needed him to get something for dinner. He put his tools in the back and stepped in his car, grabbing for his phone.

In the display he could see someone had been trying to call him 5 times. He immediately recognized the number: Susan's. He smiled at the thought of her face, being angry at him for not answering his phone. He remembered the one time she called him when he was driving to the desert, to kill Paul, she left him three messages, getting more mad at him every time she got his voicemail.

He dialed the familiar number, knowing he had to make up to her. He waited several minutes but no one picked up the phone. "She probably went out", he thought out loud as he shut his phone. Then all of a sudden he opened it again. A message on the screen said there was a message in his voicemail.

He dialed the number as he started the car. But all of a sudden he couldn't move no more. He heard a scared Julie say: _"Mike, it's Julie. Mom fell so we're going to the hospital, meet us there! Hurry!"_

He threw his phone on the passengers seat and drove of really fast. "O, my god why didn't I took my phone with me!" Mike said to himself. "Please baby, hang on!"

Susan and Julie waited for the ambulance to arrive. Gabby, who was coming back from her afternoon jog, saw the both of them sitting there. "Susan, what's going on? Are you ok?" she asked worried. "Mom fell,..she's feeling a pain in her stomach,..we're so worried for the baby!" Julie spoke almost in tears. Gabby sat down next to Susan and took her hand.

"Susan, just stay calm, that's the best thing you can do right now!" She tried to reassure her. "Did..it..feel like this..when you fell? So…much pain?" Susan whispered. "Shhh. Don't think about that! Your baby is gonna be fine, it's bigger than mine was, you have to stay positive!" At that point the ambulance arrived, two paramedics ran up to Susan and started asking her all kinds of questions.

"I..fell, it hurts so much..please take care of my baby!" Susan cried. "Where's Mike? I need him!" Julie stroke her hand, and looked at Gabrielle. "I've called him several times but he won't answer his phone!" Julie said. "Don't you worry about Mike, I'll stay here and try to call him again. Maybe he's heard your message already and he is on his way to the hospital".

Susan was put on a stretcher and Julie got in the back with her, still holding her hand. Gabrielle went inside Susan's house, and decided to call Mike again. This time he picked up his phone immediately. "Julie, is that you?" He asked. "No it's me Gabrielle", she answered. "Mike, you've got to go to the hospital, they've just picked her up".

"How is she, Gabby?" Mike asked. "Is the baby ok?"

Gabby sighed. "I hope so Mike, but it doesn't look good, so hurry!"

As soon as Susan was brought in a doctor appeared. Susan was still holding her stomach, as to protect the baby. The doctor asked her all kinds of questions and started to examine her. "We need to make a sonogram to see if the baby is ok!" he said to a nurse. "Call dr. Walsh and set everything up for a emergency scan!"

"Dr. do you…think..I'm loosing the baby?" Susan asked nervously.

"I can't say anything about that right now, we'll do the best we can! You just try to stay calm!"

Mike arrived at the hospital, parking his car in front of the ER, running inside. He ignored the nurse who called him back, to remove his car. At the reception he called: "I'm looking for my wife, Susan Delfino, where is she?"

A nurse pointed to a room at the end of the hall. Mike ran towards it, moving around the nurses and doctors walking there.

"Susan,…are you ok!" He called as he ran into the room. "Mike!" Susan immediately started to cry when she heard his voice. He came up to the bed, taking her hand in his. "What happened? Is the baby ok?" He asked. "They don't know, they are going to do a scan now! O… Mike I'm so scared.., what if we lose our baby…I can't lose this baby!" Susan cried.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, you've got to have faith!" Mike whispered emotionally. "I believe in this baby! It's a miracle baby, Susan! We weren't planning for it, and still you got pregnant….And think of your dream at the beach house! The little girl you saw running,…that dream was telling you something,…you've got to hold on to that!"

"We're ready to do the scan now", Dr. Walsh came in, followed by a nurse rolling the device in. "Just lay really still", she said before she started the examination.

Susan squeezed Mike's hand, Julie was nervously biting her nails.

After a few minutes Dr. Walsh looked at them. "It's hard to tell if anything is wrong with your baby, but the heartbeat is weak. I want to keep you here for observation".

Susan could only nod, as tears ran down her cheek. Mike looked dazed but tried to stay positive for Susan. "It's going to be ok!" he said again. "They'll take good care of you!"

He put his hand on her stomach. "Hang on little one! Keep fighting, we can't miss you now!" A nurse came in, taking Susan with her to the intensive care.

Mike followed her, his arm wrapped around Julie's shoulder, who still was in shock. The nurse told them to wait in the hallway until Susan was ready. They took a seat and Mike finally asked: "How did this happen?" Julie nervously looked at him, thinking about his temper when it came to her dad.

"We were about to go shopping when my dad came by. He started threatening again, about taking me away from you guys. Mom got really angry and finally he left. Mom followed him outside, but he'd already drove of. The next thing I know she lay on the ground, I think she fell of the steps".

"I new it!" Mike got up angry. "I knew Karl had something to do with it! That bastard! He'll pay for this!... If something happens to the baby, I'll…" Julie grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"Don't say that Mike, you have to think about mom! If you do anything to dad he's going to sue you, and you will go to jail! You know he'll do anything to get you away from us!"

Mike looked at the wise girl sitting next to him. "You're probably right Julie. But he will not get away with this!"

"Mike, Julie, thank god! Is Susan ok?" Bree was walking down the hallway, followed by Gabrielle and Lynette. The both of them got up, Bree hugged Julie, and Lynette put her hands on Mike's shoulders. "How is she? Is the baby going to be fine?" Lynette softly asked Mike. "They just did a scan, the baby's heartbeat was kind of weak, so they'll keeping her overnight". Mike ran his hand through his hair.

"Mr. Delfino? You can come in now!" a nurse called, coming out of the room.

Mike looked at the girls and Julie, took a deep breath and walked in the room. Susan was lying still on the bed, looking sad. He took a chair and sat next to her, taking her hand.

"So, how are you feeling now? Still feeling the pain?" he asked. "I still feel pain, but it's getting less. I try to stay positive Mike, but what if…" tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Sweety, we need to stay positive. The baby can feel if you're restless. Try to think of happy things!" Mike stroke her hair. "I'll help you… Remember the first time I saw you? Tasting that awe full macaroni and cheese? I never thought I would marry the woman who made that!" Susan smiled through her tears. "And when I found you naked! I had to force myself to look the other way, but I snuck a peek anyway. I couldn't keep my eyes of you then,… I still can't now". Mike kissed her softly.

"Thanks for being here Mike, you're a great help!" Susan said. A soft knock announced the girls coming in. "Hi,… how are you feeling?" Gabrielle asked. "I still feel pain, but it's getting less", Susan answered. "Just stay positive, maybe tomorrow everything is better", Lynette said. "Mom, is it ok if I stay at Bree's, I can't stay here all night although I want to. I don't want to be at dad's right now", Julie said.

"Sure, that's fine. We'll call you in the morning to let you know how things are going", Susan smiled at her daughter. "We'll take of her, I hope everything is going to be ok!" Bree said. As the girls left, Julie hugged her mom tight. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweety, don't you worry to much!" Susan spoke.

When they left Dr. Walsh came in. "Susan, Mike, I'm not going to lie to you. The situation is critical. The next 24 hours will be very important, if everything goes fine, then I have good hopes. Mike, I assume you want to stay here?" Mike nodded yes. "Would you like to have a bed made up for you?" Dr. Walsh asked. "No, thank you, I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'll be fine this way".

Both of them tried to get some sleep, knowing staying awake wasn't helping much. Mike still sitting on the chair, laid his head on the bed close to Susan's, his hand on her stomach.

Later that night, Susan woke up, realizing the pain was getting less. She had a wonderful dream again about the baby. They were in the park and Mike was playing with the baby holding it up in the air above his head. She thought of it as a good sign.

Looking next to her she saw Mike was still asleep. He was so sweet, staying by her side. She stroke his hair with her hand, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He moaned a little and moved his head. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Susan. Immediately he got up. "Is everything ok? Do you need me to get a doctor!" Susan smiled at his anxiety. "No, everything is fine, I'm feeling a lot less pain. I just woke up because I had a nice dream".

Mike moved himself on the bed laying next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Was it about our baby?" "Yes, it was…we were in the park and you were playing with the baby".

Susan smiled just form the thought of it. "Did you see if it was a boy or a girl?" Mike grinned. "No, not this time, but it really made me feel good. I think our baby is going to be ok, Mike".

He pulled her closer. "I think so too! I just know this is a miracle baby. I can't wait until I can finally hold him or her".

Moving her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace, Susan closed her eyes again. They finally fell asleep, reassured, believing their baby would be ok.

That's how Dr. Walsh found them the next morning. She smiled at the lovely picture. Softly she closed the door, she could talk to them later, it didn't look like they needed her right now. Mike woke up because of the door being closed, looking around, remembering what they were doing here. He looked at Susan still sound asleep. He decided to let her for a while. He moved of the bed and walked down the hallway to get some coffee.

Dr. Walsh was standing by the coffee machine too. She saw Mike coming. "Did I wake you just now?" She asked looking kind of guilty. "No, not really, I wanted to get up early, to call Julie and our friends", Mike replied.

"So did Susan feel anything last night?" Dr. Walsh looked at Mike. "No, she could feel the pain was getting less. And she slept fine the last few hours", Mike answered. "Is that a good sign? You think the baby is going to be ok?"

"I can't give you an answer on that now, not after I examined her, but this sounds promising". She looked at her watch. "I'll be with you in about half an hour. We'll see how things are then!"

When Mike got his coffee he walked to the phone and called Bree's house to talk to Julie.

After that he walked back to the room, to find Susan awake and sitting up straight.

"Hi, where were you?" She asked him. "I was getting myself some coffee, and I called Julie to let her know how things are right now, she says hi". Mike walked to the chair next to the bed.

"Do you want some coffee too?" He asked. "No thanks I still can't stand it!" Susan replied. "Did you see the doctor?"

"Yes, she's coming to see you in a little while. How are you feeling, is the pain gone?" Mike anxiously asked. "I don't feel any pain, but I'm still worried. I hope Dr. Walsh will reassure me that everything is ok. I really want to go home!"

After 10 minutes Dr. Walsh came in. "Glad to see you sitting up, Susan! Are you feeling better?" "Yes, the pain is gone, but I'm still worried!" Susan answered. "I think that's only normal, considering what you've been through! I will examine you, and if everything is fine you can go home!"

Dr. Walsh made an ultrasound, and checked the baby's heartbeat. It sounded a lot firmer than the night before. "I can't find any abnormality but you will have to take it slow for a few weeks! You're baby might have suffered from the trauma and needs the rest. If you can arrange that you can go home!"

Susan looked at Mike, relieved. "We could ask if Bree and Gabrielle would help me out some more?" Mike nodded. "Or we could call your mother?" He suggested. Susan looked astonished at him.

"My mother! Are you crazy, I need rest! She can come by for the weekend or so, but with her around me, I'd be nuts in a week! I really love her, but I'd rather have the girls help me out!" Mike laughed about her reaction. "Fine, I was just suggesting it. I could work a little less too, or start early. And Julie will help too!"

"Ok, so you have all the help you need!" Dr. Walsh said. "Then I suggest you get dressed, and go home!" Susan smiled and hugged Mike. "Thank you for everything!" She said to Dr, Walsh. "Your welcome, I hope to see you in a few days for a check up, and then only when the baby is due!"

An hour later they arrived at the house. Mike opened the door for Susan and carefully helped her get out of the car. Holding her tight, he helped her get into the house. "Mike could you help me upstairs first?" Susan asked.

"Sure you want to go lay down?" Mike asked as he helped her walk upstairs. "No, there's something else I want to do first!"

When they got upstairs Susan took Mike's hand and pulled him into the nursery. Walking towards the little crib standing there. She touched the sheets and the little bear that stood at the head end. "I'm so glad the baby is ok!" Susan whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. "I was so scared Mike. I thought it was my fault for not wanting this baby at first".

Mike turned her around. "Don't you ever think that again! It wasn't your fault! You're the best mom I know, you love this baby with all your heart, so don't you ever think you are to blame for this!"

He hugged her tight and placed a soft kiss on her head. "I suggest you get some rest now!" Still holding her he guided her towards their bedroom. "Will you stay with me for a while Mike?" She asked sitting down on the bed. "Sure", He took of his shoes and moved himself next to her on the bed.

Laying close to him, his one hand resting on her stomach she sighed loudly. "It seems like nothing happened laying like this. It's so weird Mike, I never thought I would be so lucky to have this baby with you! Especially after last night".

"I know what you mean, I really was scared for a moment, seeing you in that hospital bed", Mike answered. "But you were so strong during everything!" Susan looked astonished at Mike. "I never once thought you were scared!"

"Well that was the plan, but it wasn't easy!" Mike whispered. "I'm just glad to have you here again, the both of you!" He smiled as he intertwined their hands on her stomach. "Now get some rest! Julie will be home soon, and I bet the girls will come over too!"

Susan nodded and closed her eyes, so did Mike. A few minutes later the were both asleep.

Mike woke up from the sound of someone knocking on the door. Looking at Susan, who was still sound asleep, he softly moved of the bed. He hurried himself downstairs to see who was at the door. But as he opened it he wished he didn't. "Karl! What the hell are you doing here!" Mike angrily said.


	12. A little wonder

Chapter 12 Feel free to review, it helpsto read what you think of the story!

A little wonder

Mike angrily looked at the man standing in front of him. "What are you doing here Karl?" He asked. "Before you get mad,..I'm here to apologize,..I behaved like an idiot the last couple of days", Karl looked remorseful, "and I heard what happened…with Susan and the baby…,how are they?"

Mike still feeling a bit angry opened the door a little further. "You might as well come in". The both of them walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Susan and the baby are ok, thank god, it has been critical, but she was released from the hospital today". Mike ran his hand nervously through his hair. Every time he thought of that moment he could feel the fear again.

At that point Susan came down the stairs, seeing Karl in the kitchen. "What are you doing here ! If you came to threaten me again, you might as well get out now!" Susan

felt the anger coming up. "Susan, he's here to apologize", Mike softly spoke, walking towards her. "Don't get upset, it's not good for the baby!"

As Susan sat down, Julie walked in the door. Amazed by the sight of everyone sitting together at the table, she looked at her mom. "Don't look at me, I don't know what to think of this either, but I guess your father has something to say". Susan looked at Karl who seemed repentant.

"Julie I'm here to say that I won't sue your mother for custody. It's not worth all this anger. I want you to come see me if you feel like it not because you want me too".

Karl looked at his daughter. "I'm glad you feel this way dad, I really want to stay here".

"I know", Karl hugged Julie. The door opened again, and Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle walked in.

"Susan your home! Is everything ok?" Gabrielle hugged her friend carefully. "I guess this is my time to leave, I'll see you next weekend?" Karl looked at Julie before he left. "Ok, dad, see you then", she answered. The girls gathered around Mike and Susan wanted to hear everything that happened at the hospital. After an hour they left and Susan was feeling tired.

Mike saw it in her eyes, and said: "I think someone needs to go to bed!" Susan smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not that much fun, but I'm really tired".

"That's fine, you didn't get much sleep last night!" Mike replied. Susan got up, she hugged Julie. "I'm glad things are working out between you and your father".

She kissed Mike goodnight who promised to follow her in a little while.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Susan felt stronger every day. They went by Dr. Walsh for their monthly appointment. She was satisfied about the baby, but still she advised Susan to take it easy.

Her friends had asked her if she would come over to Gabrielle's that afternoon.

So Mike dropped Susan of at Gabby's. "You have fun, I'll see you at dinner!" He kissed her goodbye. She walked up to the door, Gabby opened it. "Susan, hi, glad you could make it!" The both of them walked in. "O, you guys, what's this?" Susan called looking at the room filled with presents and blue and pink balloons. "Well, we thought you deserved some happiness, so we've decided to throw you a baby shower"! Bree spoke.

They had a great afternoon. Susan unwrapped all of their beautiful gifts. "O, Lynette this is so wonderful", holding up a tiny white baby suit. "Thank you all for doing this! It was just what I needed".

"Did you and Mike discus names already?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes we did, but it's so hard… thinking of a name,… when you don't know how the baby will be, I mean a name that really fits. We have a few favorites though, but we'll keep them a secret,… you'll hear when it's time", Susan smiled.

* * *

Susan was now 35 weeks pregnant, she and Mike were sitting on the couch. She leaned back to Mike's chest, while he stroke her stomach, which had grown pretty big. "Mike", Susan asked. "Mmm", he replied. "Are you home early tomorrow?"

"I can be why? We have a doctors appointment?" Mike asked. "No, we have it in a week, I just wanted to know", Susan smiled.

"What are you up to?" Mike looked at Susan, who had a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm not telling you,…just wait and see!" Susan kissed him softly before she got up.

"By the way, did you see your old house is up for sale? I guess the Simms aren't moving back in after all, I wonder who the new neighbors will be", Susan changed the subject.

"Mmm, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we", Mike smiled repeating what Susan said.

The next day Bree came over. "Hi, Susan I hope I'm in time?" Susan let her in the kitchen. "Bree, I can't tell you how happy I am you wanted to help me".

"Well, not to offend you but we know how you cook! I'm glad I can help I haven't cooked a classy meal in weeks. But you will help right?" Bree grabbed the stuff she needed.

"I'll try, just tell me what to do!" Susan replied, trying to tighten up her apron which didn't fit very well anymore. "You can start by slicing the tomatoes", Bree said.

They finally finished preparing dinner. "Ok, so all you have to do is put this in the oven for 30 minutes, everything else is ready to serve!" Bree told Susan. Susan hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Bree!"

Susan was just ready changing her clothes when she heard Mike's car pull up. As fast as she could she walked downstairs, into the back room. Mike walked in the house, which was dark, except for a few candles. A trail of roseleaves was on the floor. On red rose lay in front of him. He picked it up, reading the card attached to it.

_"Dear Mike, it's my time to surprise you, just follow the trace I'll be waiting"._

Mike smiled as he started to walk on the path of roses, leading him into the backyard. And there she stood, his beautiful, pregnant wife, in a fabulous red dress.

The whole garden was lit with candles and a little table was standing in the middle.

"Hi", She whispered as he walk towards her. "Hi", he greeted her warmly before kissing her tenderly. "Wow, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, just being there! And today it is exactly a year ago that you proposed to me, so.. I thought that would be a good reason to surprise you now!" Susan replied wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you actually cook?" Mike asked a little worried. "Yes but don't worry, Bree helped so you will be able to eat it!" Susan smiled. "It's look great,…you want to sit down?" Mike led Susan to her chair. He sat down across the table. "Wow this looks great", pointing at the salad in front of him. They started eating, constantly smiling at each other.

Everything tasted perfect, Mike was very surprised. "You should cook with Bree more often", he teased her. "You'd better stop your little jokes or else,..you don't get desert, and believe me,.. you wouldn't want to miss it!" Susan replied, getting up. "Ok, I will,..you need some help?" Mike asked. "No I'll be fine,..just wait here".

Susan walked into the house, and a few minutes later she came back with the desert. It was one of Mike's favorites at the Italian restaurant, tiramisu! Susan put the plate in the middle of them. They enjoyed the desert, feeding each other little bites of it. "Wait, I believe you've got some on your cheek", Mike said, moving of his chair. "Let me get that for you!"

He bend over and softly kissed her cheek. "Mmm…, I believe you have some over here too!" He whispered as he moved his lips to hers. He tenderly licked her lips until she passionately kissed him back. Pulling him close, she opened her mouth a little to give him better access. Mike pulled her up and in his arms, still kissing.

"Mmm, that was the best desert I had in years!" Mike finally spoke, looking warmly at Susan. "You want to dance?" Susan asked. "I would love to,…. you've thought of everything haven't you?" He said as he saw Susan walk towards the radio she took outside.

A soft music filled the silence, Susan wrapped her arms around Mike. "I heard this song the other day, it's perfect…, to let you know how much I love you, how you've changed my life!"

Mike pulled her close as he listened to the words.

_How did I wake up each day  
Before that moment I saw your face  
Where was I before your touch  
No where is where I was, without you  
Without you in it  
My life was just a lie  
Before you I don't know how I got by_

_Before I met you  
Before I held you in the night  
I don't know how I survived  
Before I found you  
Before you made everything right  
I was half alive  
I wasn't really living till you came into my life  
I got through it  
But I don't know how I got by_

_How did I get through those nights  
Before that moment I held you tight  
And where was I before your kiss  
And how did I exist without you  
Life had no meaning  
No reason and no rhyme  
And before you I don't know how I got by_

Susan looked at Mike, she couldn't imagine her life without him, he was her best friend, her husband, her lover and the father of their child.

_Before I met you  
Before I held you in the night  
I don't know how I survived  
Before I found you  
Before you made everything right  
I was half alive  
I wasn't really living till you came into my life  
I got through it  
But I don't know how I got by_

_I thank God when I wake each day  
Awaking next to you  
Don't know what I was living for  
Before you, before you,_

_Before I met you  
Before I held you in the night  
I don't know how I survived  
Before I found you  
Before you made everything right  
I was half alive  
I wasn't really living till you came into my life  
I got through it  
But I don't know how I got by_

_Before I met you  
I don't know how I got by_

Mike looked Susan in the eye. "I feel exactly the same, I wasn't really living before I met you, you've changed my life forever Susan, I'm so grateful to have you", Mike emotionally said, stroking away a tear slipping from Susan's eye. "I love you so much Mike, I'm so glad you came into my life!"

While another song started they were still looking at each other, slowly moving on the music. Mike tenderly kissed Susan, stroking her hair. Susan rested her head on Mike's shoulder as they danced along. "You want to move upstairs?" Mike whispered. "I thought you'd never ask!" Susan giggled. They blew out the candles and walked upstairs.

* * *

Susan snuggled in Mike's arms, enjoying his embrace, her head rested on his chest. It was still early but she couldn't sleep no more because of the baby moving around so much. She was thinking about their baby, if it would be a boy or a girl. She could picture Mike already holding their baby. The baby kicked again, and Susan stroke her stomach, to calm it down, it had never moved so much before.

She moved over a little trying not to wake Mike, but she felt his hand on her stomach all ready. "Is our little one giving you trouble again?" He mumbled. ""He or she is clearly awake, that's for sure!" Susan answered. "So much for those long nights, huh, and the baby isn't even born yet!" Mike said.

They got dressed they had breakfast, shortly after that Mike went to a job he had to finish. Susan moved around in the kitchen, cleaning a little. She really felt tired again, but she blamed the short night. She smiled when she thought of last night. It was great.

Later that morning she took out the garbage, carefully moving of the little steps at the front door. She looked at Mike's old house, a 'sold-sign' was put on the windows. Curiously Susan wondered who had bought it. Walking back in, she felt a cramp down in her stomach. Holding on to a chair she groaned a bit.

This baby was having a bad day, maybe she should lay down to calm it a little bit. She fell asleep on the couch for like an hour, until she woke up from the doorbell ringing.

Getting up as fast as she could, she moved to the door, it was Lynette. "Hi, Susan, I just came to see how you are…., you look tired!"

"I feel tired, all day.., the baby is moving so much and…" Susan bended forward when another cramp went through her body. "Susan are you ok?" Lynette asked worried.

"Hmm,…just wait….a moment..this will be…over soon", Susan moaned as she held on to the door. "There, it's gone again. You want something to drink?" Susan tried to sound normal. Lynette looked at her in amazement. "How often do you have these cramps?" she asked. "O, it started this morning, I think I've had a few, why?" Susan answered.

"I think you might be in labour!" Lynette looked at Susan. "No,..that can't be! The baby isn't due until 4 weeks!" Susan replied. "Maybe it's coming early, I think you should call Mike and go to the hospital!"

Susan stared at Lynette with disbelieve in her eyes, but then she felt another cramp coming, this one was much quicker following the other.

She sat down on a chair, reaching for the phone. She dialled Mike's number. "Mike, it's me,..err,..you'd better come home, I think the baby is coming! Mike,.. are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here,..but,..the baby isn't due in 4 weeks,..are you sure?" Mike nervously asked.

"I'm having cramps all morning, and they're coming faster now and.., o my god!" Susan looked at the water under her chair. "What's going on, Susan are you ok?" Mike screamed through the phone. "Yes, sorry Mike I'm fine,..but my water just broke! Hurry home Mike, our baby doesn't want to wait any longer!"

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes, is Lynette still there?" Mike asked. "Yes she is, drive carefully, ok, we need you in one piece!" Susan replied. "I'll be right there, baby, just hang on!" Mike put his phone away and jumped in his car.

Susan looked at Lynette. "He's on his way, he'll be here in ten minutes. Would you mind getting my bag? It's in the nursery. And would you look after Julie when she comes home? Just call my mom she'll come over".

Lynette put her hand on Susan's arm. "Don't worry about anything! You just focus on your baby!"

Mike arrived at their house and hurried inside. "Susan, are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine Mike, but I'm having regularly contractions now, about every 8 minutes".

"Here's the bag", Lynette handed it over to Mike. "Bag?" Mike looked weird. "O, the bag, right!" Lynette smiled at Susan. "All men are the same, I had to think of everything myself too, Tom was to busy freaking out!"

Lynette hugged Susan. "Good luck, you call us when you know something right!"

"Sure, thanks for your help", Susan slowly walked to the car. Mike helped her get in. As they drove of to the hospital Mike put his hand on Susan's stomach. I can't believe it's happening, we're having a baby today!"

"Let's hope it will be today! With Julie it took me almost a whole day, so..", Susan moaned again when she felt another cramp.

Mike drove quickly to the hospital, getting her in a wheelchair and rolling her in. At the reception he asked for dr. Walsh. "My wife is in labour, but it's four weeks early".

The nurse got up. "Just follow me I'll take you to a room, dr. Walsh will be there soon".

A few minutes later Susan was installed in the bed, and Mike was sitting by her side holding her hand. Dr. Walsh came to see them. "Susan, I wasn't expecting you until four more weeks! The baby thinks it's time already huh?"

Susan nodded her head, as she felt another contraction coming. "Well let's see how far you are,…it's going fast, you've are not fully dilated but it's half way I guess. Just a few more hours. So, I'll come back later,..if anything is changing just call a nurse!"

"A few more hours!" Mike looked astonished. "Yeah, they don't just pop out!" Susan smiled at him, "Be patient in a few hours you will hold your son or daughter, you just get used to that thought!"

"I'm looking forward to that! So, can I get you anything?" Mike looked at Susan. "No, just give me your hand, I feel another contraction coming!" Susan squeezed Mike's hand.

"Wow, Tom warned me for this, the power of a pregnant woman..", Mike said nervously smiling at Susan.

A few hours went by in which the contractions came more frequently. Mike tried to help Susan anyway he could think of. He whipped of her for head with a damp cloth, massaged her back when she moved to her side. He felt horrible seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

Susan looked at his worried face, stroking his cheek. "it's going to be fine, don't worry". "Funny, I thought that was my job, keeping you calm,..it's just,..I can't stand it seeing you in pain..and I can't do a thing ," Mike sighed. "Well I don't want to blame you for anything but you're the one that got me in this situation!" Susan smiled.

Before Mike could say anything, Susan felt another heavy contraction, and she felt the baby moving down. "Mike,…get a nurse,…I,..the baby,..is coming..".

Mike pushed the button, and immediately a nurse came in. She looked at Susan and called for Dr. Walsh.

"Susan, I hear you're getting ready to push?" Dr. Walsh asked as she walked in. "Yes,..I..can't,… hold it back any longer,….this baby wants to get out!" Susan gasped.

"Ok, when you feel another contraction coming, you can start pushing slowly along!"

"Mike,..I can't do this,…what if something goes wrong?" Susan looked scared at Mike.

"Everything is going to be fine,..just wait, this is a special baby remember!"

"Ok, here…comes,..another,.. one", Susan took a deep breath. "Now, push Susan, with everything you got!" Dr. Walsh encouraged her. Susan squeezed so hard in Mike's hand, he was about to scream with her. "I could see the head just now, maybe at the next one your baby will be born!" Dr. Walsh looked at them.

Mike looked at Susan. "Come on baby, just one more push". Susan felt another one coming, and pushed as hard as she could. "Ok, here comes the head,…slowly now,..just a little bit more", Dr Walsh said. Then al of a sudden the first cry of their baby filled the room. "You have a beautiful baby girl", Dr. Walsh said as she handed the baby to Susan laying her on her chest. Mike looked amazed at the sight before him. "we have a girl", he whispered. "Do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Walsh asked.

Carefully Mike cut the cord, still to overwhelmed to say something. Looking at his wife and his daughter, he had a daughter! Softly he touched the little face, a tear rolled down his cheek. Susan looked at him, seeing his emotion. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked, handing their baby over. Mike looked at the little face, the small eyes just opened and his daughter looked at him, she had her mothers eyes.

"Congratulations with your lovely daughter, what's her name going to be?" Dr. Walsh asked. Mike looked at Susan, who nodded at him. "Amy Rachel Delfino", Mike proudly said. "We have to take her with us for a second to check if everything is ok, maybe you can take her home today!" Dr. Walsh carefully took the baby.

Mike bended over to Susan and tenderly kissed her, still overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, a beautiful daughter! She really looks amazing, Amy really is the right name for her!"

Susan looked at Mike, enjoying his enthusiasm. "Thanks for being there, Mike. You really were a big support. I really hope she's going to be fine, I'd love to take her home with us!"

The nurse came in, their baby wrapped in a little blanket. "Well, you can be proud of your little girl, she's doing great, even if she is 4 weeks early. If it stays this way you can go home in a few hours!" She handed the baby to Susan. "What time is it anyway?" Mike asked. "It's 5AM", the nurse answered. "In the morning?" Mike looked amazed. "Wow, I seriously lost track of time! You think I can call Julie now? And your mom and friends?"

"I think you can, they are all dying to know! I think my mother is at our house so you should try that first." Susan looked at her little girl again, stroking her soft cheeks as Mike grabbed the phone.

"Hi, Sophie, it's Mike,….Yes everything is ok,….we have a little girl, she's perfect!" Mike smiled at Susan, who could hear her mother scream to Julie. "Her name is Amy,…of course you can come,…ok we'll see you soon".

Mike called their friends too, and when he put the phone down, Amy started to cry. "I think someone is hungry", Susan smiled. Mike looked at the wonderful picture, seeing his daughter drink for the first time. "I'll always be there for you", he whispered.

Mike was sitting on the bed his arm wrapped around Susan, his other hand playing with his daughters little hand. The door slowly opened and Julie and Sophie came in.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Sophie said walking up to the bed, Julie following her.

"Susan handed her the baby. Julie bended over to her mom and Mike to congratulate them. "She looks so tiny!" Julie said looking at her baby sister.

"So Mike, how does it feel to have a daughter?" Sophie asked carefully giving the baby to Julie. "Weird, I guess, I love her so much already, but it wasn't easy seeing her getting born. I'm glad that's over now", he smiled at Susan.

The door opened again and Bree, Gabrielle and Lynette came in. They all wanted to hold the little girl, and everybody was amazed at how lovely she looked. They talked for a little while when the nurse came in and asked them to leave so she could do a final check up on the baby and her mother.

"So, your up to it?" Mike asked as he helped Susan out of the car. "Are you up to it?" Susan smiled at him. Julie and Sophie came out of the house to help Susan walk in. Mike took his daughter over from her, carrying her in his arms, still amazed at her sight.

The both of them walked carefully upstairs, into the nursery. There Mike put little Amy in her crib, gently covering her with the blanket.

Putting his arm around Susan he took a deep breath. "I still can't believe this is our daughter, a part of you and me!" Mike kissed Susan tenderly. "I'm so glad I'm sharing this with you! You'll be the best dad!" Susan snuggled against Mike's chest. "I think I'd better put you into bed too, I promised the doctor to take care good of you!" Mike led Susan out of the nursery into their own bedroom.

"I think we both can use some sleep, after all, you didn't get much sleep either, last night!" Susan smiled at Mike. "I wasn't planning on doing anything else, who knows how short the nights will be from now on!"

The both of them crawled into bed, Susan laid close to Mike. "Thank you again, for this precious gift! I love you Susan", Mike whispered. "I love you to Mike!" Susan softly replied before kissing him goodnight.


	13. Tenderness and hate

Tenderness and hate

Mike woke up, in the middle of the night, from a strange sound. A soft cry sounded so close by. Mike suddenly remembered, Susan had their baby, little Amy! And she was probably hungry. Looking down at Susan, who was still asleep, Mike slipped of the bed walking to the nursery. His daughter was crying, but when he picked her up, she became quiet. Her dark eyes looking at him.

Mike held her close, still amazed at her sight. Now he had to fix a bottle! He carefully walked down, holding Amy in his arms. In the kitchen he looked around for a bottle and the milk feeding. It was difficult to do with one hand, but after a while Mike was proud to hold a full, warm bottle in his hand.

"See, Amy, not so bad for a first time, you think?" Mike said softly to his daughter. Carefully walking upstairs again he walked into the nursery and sat down in the swing chair. She immediately started drinking as he put the bottle in her mouth. Mike enjoyed this moment alone with his daughter. She was so beautiful!

After she finished the bottle Mike held her in his arms, as she cried a little. He was rocking the chair a bit. Trying to think of something to calm her down he decided to tell her a story.

"Listen, Amy, I'll tell you a little story, about what a wonderful mother you have. You wanna know how I first met her? That's kind of a weird story, but I immediately thought she was special. Although she can't cook very well she's such a great woman!

Later she asked me to come to a dinner party with her, which was kinda funny cause she locked herself out, naked! When I walked her home I knew I was falling in love with her!

I,…". Mike heard a sound coming from the door, and as he looked up he saw Susan standing in the doorway.

"Are you making me look bad already?" Susan asked with a smile on her face. "Do you have to tell her all my embarrassing moments now?" Mike smiled at her, looking at his daughter again. "I was telling her what a wonderful mother she has, and how much I love her!" Susan walked up to Mike and saw Amy had gone to sleep.

"I guess she wasn't interested?" Susan teased. "But her mother would love to hear that story too!" She kissed Mike tenderly, as he got up to put Amy down in her crib again.

Walking back to their room, getting into bed, Mike asked:" You really want to hear that story?" Susan snuggled at his chest. "I would love to!"

"Fine", Mike started. "I just moved to Wisteria Lane, and I met this lovely woman at a wake. Later I just always seemed to bump into her, once at a very good time, when she was lying naked in the bushes. She invited me to her friends dinner. Later she needed to be rescued, and.." Susan pinched his arm. "I never thought Julie would call you!" she said, still embarrassed by the memory.

"I was kinda surprised too, when Julie called, but she said you asked her to call me!"

Susan looked stunned at Mike. "She told you what? Mike, how come you never told me that?" Mike smiled: "Because it didn't matter any more, you where already mine! Julie's plan worked!" Susan shook her head in disbelieve.

"She really liked you from the start", Susan said. "Yeah, I remember her coming at my door because she kicked her soccer bal in my backyard. She was asking all kinds of questions", Mike remembered.

"I'm glad she likes you, you've really become a father to her!" Susan said.

"I like to be!" Mike stated, "Now I have three girls to look after!"

* * *

The next morning the both of them woke up by the cry of their daughter. "I think someone needs some attention", Mike sleepily said as he got up to get her.

He gently lifted Amy out of her crib and carried her to their bed, handing her to Susan.

He moved back on the bed again, putting his arm around Susan, pulling the both of them close.

"She's so beautiful", he whispered, "Just like her mother". He tenderly kissed her cheek. "You want some breakfast?" Mike asked. "That would be great", Susan replied.

Mike walked downstairs, to find Sophie and Julie sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Well if it isn't the new dad!" Julie smiled. "So did you guys had any sleep last night?"

"It wasn't to bad", Mike responded, playfully pulling a string of her hair. "Just wait until your sister is older, we'll send her to you if she wants to play!"

Julie smiled and took another bite from her toast. "So, Mike, I think you can use a good breakfast?" Sophie asked. "Yes, but I need to fix a bottle for Amy first, and Susan would like some breakfast too". Mike started making the bottle ready, while Julie fixed her mothers breakfast.

The both of them walked upstairs again. Mike sat down on the bed, taking over Amy, so Susan could eat her breakfast. Looking at Julie he asked: "Would you like to give her the bottle?" Julie glanced at his question. "Can I?" Mike smiled at her reaction. "Of course you're her big sister, she needs you too!"

"Well look at you guys, one big happy family!" Sophie said as she came in to the room.

"Lynette just called, she and the others are coming by this morning".

The girls were all gathered around Susan's bed, holding Amy by turns. "So how's Mike dealing with fatherhood?" Lynette asked. "I remembered Tom the first few days when the twins were born, he was a total wrack".

"Mike is great, he's so supportive, and he totally adores Amy!" Susan smiled. "He did I hear my name drop?" Mike asked as he walked in the room. "I was just telling the girls what a great dad you already are!" Susan replied. Mike blushed a little. "I do the best I can. So do you need anything from the store?"

Mike walked to his truck, when he heard a familiar voice. "Heya, Mike". Mike turned around in disbelieve. "Kendra, what are you doing here?" He looked stunned at the woman standing in front of him. "I live here", she answered, pointing at his old house. "You what!" Mike said. "Why,..you could have stayed at your dad's house?"

"And be reminded of how much he hates me?" Kendra answered. "No, thanks, I like to be with people who actually like me". She smiled seductively at Mike, putting her hand on his arm. "So where do you live, now that your house is sold?"

"You don't know?" Mike looked surprised. "Susan and I are married! In fact we just had a little baby girl two days ago!"

Kendra looked amazed at Mike. "You are married, with Susan?" She looked kind of disappointed. "Yes, I thought you'd heard by know, we're almost married a year now".

"Well that makes it even more fun!" Kendra said. Mike looked at her with questions in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked carefully. "I'll tell you some other time, Mike, I need to unpack my stuff, see ya!"

Mike stood there for a few seconds thinking about what Kendra said. Then he got in his truck to get the groceries. He decided it would be better if Susan didn't know yet, who moved into his old house. It would probably remind her of his past. He sighed again deeply before he drove of.

* * *

A few days later Susan was just ready feeding Amy, when she saw the postman coming. After putting Amy down in the playpen, she walked out to get the mail. Looking around she all of a sudden stopped. A familiar woman waved from across the street. "Kendra?" Susan hesitated. "Is that you?" Kendra walked towards Susan. "Hi Susan, long time since I saw you!"

"You can say that again!" Susan looked at the woman, she once saw as competition. "So Mike told me you guys are finally married? And you've just had a little girl, right?" Kendra spoke friendly. "You talked to Mike?" Susan looked amazed, "That's strange Mike didn't mention it". Kendra smiled. "It probably slipped his mind, being so busy and all".

They spoke for a few minutes and then Susan walked back in still dazzled by the fact Kendra was living in Mike's old house.

* * *

Three weeks later they took Amy for her first check up. Dr. Walsh checked her, and told them she was perfectly healthy. Mike smiled proudly as he took Amy of the bench and put on her little coat. "So how are the both of you doing?" Dr. Walsh asked. "Great", Susan answered. "It's like she's always been there". Dr. Walsh let the both of them out the door. Walking down the hall Susan realized she forgot her purse.

"I'll go and get it", Mike offered, but Susan said she would do it herself. Knocking on Dr. Walsh's room, she entered. "Hi, sorry, I forgot my bag", Susan explained as she grabbed for it. "Err,..Dr. Walsh?" Susan hesitated. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Dr. Walsh looked at Susan, who's face turned a little red. "Err, …yes, I,..err, when can Mike and I have,…err you know, when can we make love again..", Susan asked.

Dr. Walsh smiled at her question. "You gave birth almost 5 weeks ago? Well I think you're healed by now, so nothing stands in your way!"

Susan's face light up, "Thanks, Dr. Walsh, I just didn't want to ask with Mike here, I kinda want it to be a surprise for him!" She shyly said.

Susan walked back towards Mike. "What did you just do? You look so,…I don't know glowing?" Mike looked at Susan. "O it's nothing, don't you think it's rather warm in hear?" Susan changed the subject.

* * *

Later that evening Susan prepared a romantic setting for the both of them. She lighted a lot of candles, and borrowed a romantic movie from Gabby. She put on her most beautiful lingerie underneath her clothes. Champagne was standing in the cooler, and she bought some strawberries too.

Mike was surprised to see all that, coming from upstairs where he put Amy to bed. "Wow, Susan,..what's al this for?" He asked, walking towards her. "Just to have a romantic evening with my husband!" Susan smiled as she kissed him tenderly. He sat down on the couch pulling her next to him.

Wrapped in Mike's arms, her head on his shoulder, they watched the movie. At least in between kisses. Mike took a strawberry and teasingly held it above Susan's mouth. She took it into her mouth offering the other half to Mike. As their lips touched, Susan couldn't control herself any longer. She turned over and sat on Mike's lap.

She started to kiss him, first his lips, then lower to his neck. "Hmm, Susan, baby,..I don't think this,…is a..good.. idea", Mike mumbled. "I think it's a great idea!" Susan whispered as she continued placing soft butterfly kisses on his neck, her hands moving down. When she reached the top of his jeans, she pulled the zipper down. "Susan,…we,..can't.., do this yet, what if…", Mike lifted up her head.

Susan looked Mike in the eye, seeing the passion in it, she knew he wanted her. "Mike, we can,…I asked Dr. Walsh this morning". Mike felt the passion burn inside of him, he had been patient for so long. Not hesitating one moment he kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away. His hands started to explore under her shirt, as his lips continued to please her. "Mike,..", Susan whispered. "I missed this,..feeling you,.."

He took a moment to look at her face, before he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Kissing every bit of skin revealed to him. Susan pulled at the hem of his shirt eager to get it of.

She pulled it over his head, pushing him backwards at the same time, still sitting on his lap. She placed soft kisses on his chest, until he couldn't wait no more.

Sweeping her of his lap, into his arms he carried her upstairs quickly. Susan giggled at his move. In their bedroom he put her down again, continuing to kiss her. She ran her hands over his back, down to his jeans, pulling it down. He quickly stepped out of it and began to pull of her pants too.

His eyes ran over her body, already looking perfect again. Mike turned them around so she was pressed up against the bed. His body keeping her in place as they kissed feverishly.

Susan grabbed his shoulders, pulling him backwards onto the bed with her. Mike grinned seductively as she moved up the bed and he eagerly followed kneeling his body above hers. His lips found hers once again and she moaned breathlessly at his kiss.

Mike moved towards her neck kissing the soft skin gracefully. He drew out his tongue wanting to tease her with his ministrations. "God, Mike I need you," rasped Susan. Never had anything felt so good. To wait for so long made her want Mike even more. He always knew how to drive her crazy with desire, but this time she felt so overwhelmed by it.

Her chest heaving up and down with anticipation. He pulled off her bra in one swift motion throwing it to the floor and watching as her breasts reacted to his actions. Susan wound her arms around his neck as he played with her hair. They were lost in each other and the sensations they were invoking within each other. His hands cupped her face holding it still as he gently kissed her lips. She left out a sigh of relief as his bare chest rubbed against hers.

He expertly moved his hands over her skin leaving tingling sensations throughout her body. His mouth left open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat down towards her breasts. Susan felt her whole body long for him. "Mike,..I,..need..you..now", She managed to say.

She gripped the sheets beneath her and used the other hand to grip his soft brown hair as he continued to inflict pleasure upon her body. "Mike," came the breathy moan, which only encouraged him more. He moved himself up again, entwining their hands together, before he joined their body's as one again.

* * *

The next morning Susan couldn't hide her feelings. After Mike left she still felt the glow of his touch, burning on her body. "Maybe we have to make this a new rule?" She'd teased him this morning. "No sex for 6 weeks, so it will be like last night all the time!". Mike looked amazed at her. "You're kidding right! The last few weeks have been a real torture to me", he stated.

He lifted her up in his arms. "Are you complaining? Because, if so, I'll have to show you tonight that the second time it just gets better!" He kissed her passionately, taking her breath away, before he put her down again. "I'm looking forward to that", Susan smiled, as he took of to go to work.

Later that day she saw Kendra walking by, looking at their house. It reminded Susan about the fact she still hadn't asked Mike why he didn't tell her about him talking to Kendra. After she put Amy down for her nap she noticed a letter had been shoved underneath the door. Curiously Susan picked it up and opened it.

She was shocked by what she read:

_Susan, you enjoy your little family while you can, before you know it, it will be gone! Mike is mine!_

Susan immediately knew who wrote the letter: Kendra! But why would she say something like this? She never made any attempt to seduce Mike. She even helped her to find out the truth about Mike. Susan decided not to trouble Mike with the note, it was probably some sick joke or something. Mike would never fall for Kendra.

At the same time Kendra was looking out of the window. "I'll bet you've read my letter by now Susan! Just wait, you won't know what hit you after this is over! I will get what I want!"

A/N please let me know what you think, if you feel like it!


	14. Up side down

Up side down

Susan was walking around the neighborhood for the first time with Amy. She loved to see her little eyes already trying to look at the world around her. At night when Amy couldn't sleep, Susan loved to sing for her, just some sweet lullaby's, and Amy would look at her. At first she used to stop singing when Mike entered the room, but he convinced he'd love to hear her sing.

"Remember Julie's birthday party?" He said smiling.

Susan punched him for reminding her of that evening.

"Did you have to bring up that song?" She playfully asked.

"Well, you started of great", Mike replied. "Only when you decided to change the lyrics it became a little,..err,..awkward!"

"You can say that again!" Susan stated.

Karl had almost ruined a perfect evening. But he also helped her finding out her true feelings.

"You have to admit it was good for something!" Susan winked at him.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Mike asked.

"Well I let out all of my rage and it finally cleared my vision, I didn't love him anymore,…at that point I knew you were the man I loved!" Susan kissed him softly. "Hmmm,…well don't expect me to be grateful at him for it!" Mike mumbled, as he pulled Susan close.

* * *

"Susan,..wait up!" She heard a familiar voice calling. Holding her step, she saw Gabby come back from her daily jog.

"Hi,..aww,.. can I have a quick peak,..o, she's awake!" Gabby smiled at the sight of Amy. "She's so beautiful, Susan!"

"I know, I think so too, but I bet every mother says that about her baby", Susan answered proudly .

"So how are you doing?" Gabby asked. "You really should come to poker again, I mean Mike can watch Amy right?"

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too, but Amy had little bit trouble holding down her feedings so, I didn't want to go out to much, but she's doing much better now. I assume it's this Tuesday?" Susan looked at Gabby who nodded yes.

"Ok, count me in!"

"Great Susan, see you on Tuesday!"

Mike came home from work, he parked his car and was about to walk in when he heard Kendra call his name. She came running across the street towards him.

"Heya Mike, how are you doing lately?" She asked.

"Fine…", Mike answered carefully.

"And how's your little girl doing? Does she look like you?" Kendra continued.

"Well, she does in a way, I mean she has dark hair, but she has Susan's eyes".

Mike looked proud as he talked about his daughter. He didn't see the jealous look in Kendra's eyes.

"So,..how's your dad been lately?" Mike tried to make conversation.

"Not so well, the disease has gotten worse. He thinks he won't make it very long!" Kendra answered.

Mike heard the lack of emotion in her voice, and saw the cold look in her eyes.

"You two still don't get along, huh?"

"No not very well that's the reason I moved out, he kept on going about him wanting a grandchild. And he wants me, to be the one presenting it to him!" Kendra answered angry.

"I can see why, he probably wants to make sure his inheritance is safe!" Mike suggested. "Hmm, yeah,..something like that", Kendra absent-mindedly said.

"Look Mike I gotta go", she suddenly said. "He isn't that Susan walking over there?" She pointed out to Mike.

"Yes it is", Mike's whole face lit up as he looked at his wife.

"Nice seeing you Kendra", he quickly spoke before he ran of to go meet Susan halfway. Kendra watched him leave, jealous, with a dark look in her eyes.

"Just wait, Mike…just wait", she whispered.

* * *

Susan, Mike and Julie had finished dinner.

"So you're really gonna be fine?" She asked again.

"Yes mom, you just go to poker, Mike and I will manage!" Julie smiled.

"But you are going to Danielle's later?" Susan looked at Julie.

"Yes in an hour or so, but I can help Mike clean up, and we'll put Amy to bed".

Mike wrapped his arms around Susan. "See, everything is under control, you just go ahead and play poker with the girls!"

Lynette opened the door.

"Susan, glad you could make it! We've missed you lately!" Susan walked in and sat down at the table with the other girls.

"So, was it hard,… leaving her?" Bree asked.

"Well I know she is in good hands,..but it is kind of weird", Susan admitted.

"We've all been there!" Lynette answered. "But you're here now, so let's play some good, old fashion poker!"

"Bye Mike, see you in an hour or two!" Julie called upstairs.

"Ok,..bye Julie, have fun!" Mike answered.

He checked once more on Amy, who was sound asleep, before he walked down stairs again.

Walking towards the kitchen to get himself some coffee he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Mike smiled as he opened the door.

"Ok, Julie, what did you forget this….". He was surprised to found Kendra there.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I know you are alone, so I came over to talk to you!" Kendra answered as she stepped into the house.

"Were you spying on me?" Mike suspiciously asked.

"Yes", Kendra admitted without shame. "I saw Susan leave, and later Julie so,…I knew you were alone!"

"Kendra,. why are you here?" Mike crossed his arms, looking at her.

"I need your help, Mike", Kendra answered. "It has to do with my father".

Mike walked towards the door and opened it again.

"Well, you can go than, because I don't want anything to do with your father,..not any more!" Mike angrily said.

"Mike calm down, just listen to me!" Kendra tried. "It's about his inheritance, you can help me, Mike. I've worked so hard al my life, I deserve it!" She spoke harshly.

"What do you mean?" Mike still defensively asked.

"My father has changed his will a year ago. I can only inherit his money, if I give him a grandchild".

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Mike didn't understand where she was going to.

"My dad always liked you, strange enough, he thought of you like a son. That is why he stated the kid has to be your's too!"

Mike sat down on a chair, laughing.

"You must be joking right? I know Noah likes to play with people's life's but come on, this sounds even to crazy for him!"

Looking at Kendra he saw she was serious.

"Kendra,..you can't seriously think I want to have anything to do with this?"

"I was kinda hoping you weren't together with Susan, but you are. Mike, we go back such a long way, can't you help me?" Kendra tried to convince him.

"I don't see how,..Kendra, I love Susan,.. their's no way I can help you!" Mike replied.

"I think you should go now".

He opened the door once again, and Kendra walked out. She turned at the doorstep, looking angry at Mike.

"I always get what I want Mike, don't forget that… It always was like that,.. and it will be like that again!"

Susan came home from poker to find Mike asleep on the couch. She smiled at the lovely sight. He hadn't been having a lot of sleep lately. Softly she walked up to him. Leaning forward she gently kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes at her touch.

"Hi, you're back already? How was poker?" He asked as he sat up straight.

"Great, I had a really nice time. So how's Amy,..has she given you any trouble?"

"No not at all, she slept during most of the evening. I just gave her the last feeding". Mike pulled Susan on his lap.

"So what do you think? Maybe we should go to bed too?" Mike kissed her seductively.

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan to me!" Susan answered, getting up and taking Mike's hand.

* * *

Amy was now 10 weeks old, and Susan couldn't imagine life without her. Sometimes she thought back of the time when Mike told her he wanted kids. She was convinced she couldn't handle another baby, but with Mike at her side she really was able to enjoy it this time. Mike reacted so enthusiastic at everything Amy did. She remembered him running down the stairs, just to tell her Amy had smiled at him!

The weather still was lovely and Susan went into the backyard. She had put Amy in her playpen outside, and she was playing with a little toy. Susan sat down in the chair next to her, just looking and enjoying her daughter.

A little bit later she felt thirsty, she got up and walked inside to the kitchen.

Susan just grabbed a soda, when she heard a soft cry from Amy.

"Don't worry honey, mommy will be right there!" She yelled, quickly picking Amy's bottle up.

"See, mommy's here", Susan said as she walked back into the garden, looking at the playpen. She dropped the soda and bottle at once… looking frightened at the empty playpen.

"Amy?" Susan whispered surprised. "Amy, where are you? Mike,…did you pick up Amy?" No answer came. "Julie,..are you home? Did you take your sister?" Susan felt the panic grow.

Where could Amy be? She ran to the side of her house, looking out over the street. No one was there.

"Amy!" Susan shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes. What had happened? She was only gone for a few minutes. She started running, looking around in panic.

"He, Susan? What's the matter?" Tom was taking out the garbage.

"O, my god, Tom…it's Amy,….she is gone!" Susan sobbed.

"What do you mean by gone? Didn't Mike or Julie take her?" Tom tried to be rational.

"No they are not home yet, and they would tell me if they went out,…Tom I'm really scared,..what should I do?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Well first of all, we call Mike, and the police!" Tom took charge of the situation.

They walked back to Susan's house where Tom called the police, and Susan tried to get a hold of Mike.

"Mike,..O, Mike it's Amy,…you have o come home,..She's..", Susan couldn't speak because tears kept coming and she was getting really upset. Tom took over the phone and briefly explained what happened.

"Ok, Mike is on his way, and so is the police,..now tell me exactly what happened". Tom tried to distract Susan before she would completely lose it.

After five minutes Susan heard the sound of Mike's car, pulling up on the driveway. He ran into the house and Susan threw herself in his arms, crying freely.

"Susan, my god,..what happened?" Mike managed to ask.

"I,..I was outside and I got thirsty,…so,. I went,..in for a drink, .I heard Amy cry a little and when I walked out again,. she ..was. gone.." Susan almost collapsed when she said that. Mike held her close and looked at Tom.

"I called the police, they're on their way. I've looked around but everything seems calm, they must have come through the backyard". Tom answered.

"What do you mean,.. they?" Susan looked at Tom horrified.

"Well, I think some one has taken Amy,.. I mean she can't walk or clime out of the playpen herself!" Tom stated.

"But who would do such a thing?" Susan stammered. "Who would take my baby?" She started crying again.

The police came by and Susan tried to tell the story as well as she could. The officer took notes and they went to check out the backyard for traces. Nothing was found and after a brief talk they left, promising they would start an investigation.

Mike was worried about Susan. She had been sitting on the couch for an hour now, rocking back and forth with one of Amy's t-shirts in her hand. He sat down beside her. "Susan,..I think you need to go lay down for a while", Mike softly spoke.

"How can I sleep,…when my little girl,..is missing?" Susan answered.

"I still think it's the best thing you can do,. maybe we know something more in an hour". Mike insisted.

Finally Susan gave in and she went upstairs. Tom was still at their house and he looked worried when Mike came down again.

"This doesn't look good, Mike! Do you have any idea who might be behind all this?" He asked.

Mike had thought of one possible theory, but he blocked it out of his mind right away. She couldn't be that crazy? And should he share it with Tom?

"Tom, do you mind staying here a little while longer, to look after Susan if she wakes up? There's something I gotta take care of", Mike looked at Tom.

"Sure, but what are you up to?" Tom carefully asked.

"Just something I need to check up on, I'll be back in a few minutes". Mike walked out of the house and went straight over to his old house, were Kendra was living now.

He knocked on the door. After he waited a while, he went around the back. Everything was dark, it seemed like no one was home. Disappointed Mike walked back. Maybe it was Kendra,.. or maybe not, anything could have happened.

He felt a tear running down his cheek, when he thought of his little girl, being with strangers now. He wanted her back so badly! He sat down on the porch and took a deep breath trying to overcome his emotions. He wanted to be strong for Susan.

The next day still nothing had changed. Susan was a wrack, not able to do anything. She just sat there with Amy's t-shirt. The girls had come by to see if they could help, but it was as if Susan didn't notice they were there. Only Mike could get through to her, making her eat or drink something.

Bree had cooked some meals that only needed to be heat up. Gabby send Xiao-Mei over to do some cleaning. Lynette sat by Susan for hours just holding her hand and talking to her. They were al so wonderful to her, but it didn't help.

She missed Amy so much it almost made her sick. If only she hadn't walked into the house, leaving her in alone. None of this would have happened.

She started to cry again. Mike sat sown next to her and pulled her close in his arms. It hurt him so much, not being able to take away her pain.

The police had come by again, and Susan had to tell the story once again. She felt so guilty. Mike wondered if he should tell the police of Kendra, but he put that thought aside quickly. He hadn't seen her for days now, maybe she was staying at her father's house.

That night after Susan had finally fallen asleep, Mike got up. He walked into the empty nursery.

"Amy,. we miss you,.. sweety. Please come back to us!" He whispered into the dark room.

He walked up to the window, and looked at the quiet street. He saw the soft lights from a car, driving up the street. It stopped at his old house. A woman got out,..it was Kendra! She was holding something heavy, Mike couldn't see what because a jacket was covering it.

Mike watched suspiciously at her actions. She carefully put down what she was carrying, so she could open the door. She looked around, almost as if she was checking if no one had seen her go in. Then she picked it up again and closed the door behind her.

Mike didn't know what to think about what he just saw. Maybe he should pay Kendra another visit tomorrow, anything if it would bring their daughter back. He walked back to their bedroom, and carefully moved himself onto the bed.

Susan slightly awoke at his movement. "Did they call,..have they found her?" She asked looking at Mike.

"No, sorry baby,.. nothing yet,. I just couldn't sleep", Mike whispered, pulling her close.

Susan sighed deeply as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"I miss her so much Mike,. What if,.. we never see her again?"

"Shh,..don't even think about that,. she has been missing for three days,. we've got to believe she will come back,. she just has to!"

Let me know what you think of the story!


	15. Time for action

Sorry it took me so long to update! Flashbacks are in italic!

Time for action

Mike woke up early the next morning. He remembered that he saw Kendra coming home in the middle of the night. He still found it strange, why would she come back so late?

Knowing he couldn't sleep any longer he carefully moved himself of the bed, to prevent Susan from waking up.

He got dressed and walked down stairs, where he made himself some coffee. Then he walked outside to get the paper. As he bended over, he saw a car pull up, at Kendra's house. It was a delivery van from the supermarket down town. They pulled out a large box as Mike closely followed their actions.

He lifted his eyebrows at the content of the box. Did he just saw a pack of diapers on top? Why would Kendra need diapers? He recalled an earlier conversation they had:

"_Heya Mike, how are you doing lately?" She asked. _

"_Fine…", Mike answered carefully._

"_And how's your little girl doing? Does she look like you?" Kendra continued. _

"_Well, she does in a way, I mean she has dark hair, but she has Susan's eyes". _

_Mike looked proud as he talked about his daughter. He didn't see the jealous look in Kendra's eyes._

"_So,..how's your dad been lately?" Mike tried to make conversation. _

"_Not so well, the disease has gotten worse. He thinks he won't make it very long!" Kendra answered. _

_Mike heard the lack of emotion in her voice, and saw the cold look in her eyes. _

"_You two still don't get along, huh?"_

"_No not very well that's the reason I moved out, he kept on going about him wanting a grandchild. And he wants me, to be the one presenting it to him!" Kendra answered angry. _

"_I can see why, he probably wants to make sure his inheritance is safe!" Mike suggested. "Hmm, yeah,..something like that", Kendra absent-mindedly said._

So Noah wanted Kendra to have a baby. She could have adopted one, but that would have been real quick. And if he remembered well, she said it should be her baby,…and his!

"_My father has changed his will a year ago. I can only inherit his money, if I give him a grandchild"._

"_So, what does that have to do with me?" Mike didn't understand where she was going to._

"_My dad always liked you, strange enough, he thought of you like a son. That is why he stated the kid has to be your's too!"_

Why did she ask him if Amy looked alike him? He knew Kendra was able to do anything for money, or even more to get her fathers attention. He had abandoned the possibility of Kendra taking Amy, but the more thought he gave it, the more plausible it seemed.

The talks they had, the look on her face, her coming home in the middle of the night, and now the diapers!

He decided to go over there himself. He crossed the street and knocked firmly on the door. A minute later it was opened by Kendra.

"He did you guys forget anyth….Mike!" she shrieked. "Wh,..what are you doing here?"

"Hi Kendra just thought I'd pay my new neighbor a visit!" Mike answered.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked. Kendra became very nervous, and stammered: "Ehh,..now is not a good time Mike,..I really need to,..ehh,..check on my father he's feeling worse!" Mike smiled cynically.

"So now al of a sudden you care for your dad? I don't buy it, Kendra. You're up to something,..and I wanna know if it has something to do with my daughter!"

Kendra looked surprised. "Something's wrong with your daughter?" Mike looked angry. "Don't act all innocent, I've got a feeling you know more about it!" Kendra looked angry at Mike. "Look if you came here to accuse me of something, you might as well leave!" She replied harshly. "I'm not in the mood for that right now! I had a short night and very little sleep!"

"I know,..I saw you come home in the middle of the night!" Mike threw in another fact.

Kendra's face turned red. "Are you spying on me!" She yelled at him. "That's it, I really don't wanna see you anymore!" She slammed the door in his face. Mike was to surprised by her action to stop her.

Staring at the closed door, Mike knew he was on to something. As he walked back to his house, he decided to call the detective that was investigating the case, and tell him about his suspicion. He walked back into the house to find Julie sitting there.

"Hey, where were you?" She asked him. "I just got the paper and went for a little walk", Mike replied.

"Is your mom not up yet?" He asked. Julie shook her head. "Haven't seen her yet. Which is a good thing, she finally gets some rest". Mike carefully walked upstairs to check on Susan. She was still sleeping and he closed the door gently. He walked into the nursery and grabbed for his phone.

"Hi,.. detective Copeland? It's Mike Delfino, I think I may have a clue where my daughter is!" Mike looked at his watch. "Sure 10 AM is fine,..ok,..I'll see you then!" Mike put away his phone, but almost dropped it when he suddenly heard Susan's voice.

"Who's coming at 10 Am?" She yawned.

Mike turned around, still doubting if he should fill her in on his suspicions.

"I,..err,..I paid Kendra a little visit this morning", he answered carefully. Susan raised her eyebrows. "O,…don't tell me she's coming by for coffee?" Mike was surprised to hear her make a joke.

"No,..but detective Copeland is", he said, walking towards her. Susan's eyes grew big.

"Mike?...Is there some news?..Did they,..do they have a clue, about where Amy is?" Susan stammered.

"No,..but I do!" Mike said angry. "I think Kendra has something to do with it. That's why I paid her a visit".

Susan was shocked by the news. "Why would Kendra have anything to do with kidnapping Amy?" Mike placed his hands on Susan's shoulders.

"A few weeks ago when you went to poker, Kendra came by. To make a long story short, she wanted me to leave you and have a baby with her!"

Susan giggled nervously. "Why,..she has feelings for you now?" Mike shook his head.  
"No, this has to do with Noah Taylor. He's very sick, he might die soon. And the only way Kendra gets her inheritance is when she has a baby,..with me", the last words came out so soft, Susan wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Susan looked at Mike, she could see he was serious.

"She really thought you would help her?" All of a sudden it was as if lighting struck her.

"O my god, she kidnapped Amy, and wants Noah to think it's hers! Because Amy also looks like you!" She felt dizzy and lightheaded, leaning against the doorpost.

"So my little girl was across the street all this time and we didn't know!" Susan yelled. She got up, and turned around, but Mike grabbed her arm.

"Susan,..where are you going?" He asked worried.

"I'm going to get my daughter back! She will not stay with that crazy woman for one minute! Now let go of me", she cried.

"Susan, just wait!" Mike tried to hold her back. "We don't know for sure if she has Amy! That's why I called the police! They can get a house search warrant, you can't just barge in there!" Susan stopped, and looked at Mike.

"So, again,..we can't do anything but wait?" She sighed as tears welled up her eyes.

Mike pulled her close in his arms, stroking her hair.

"The cops will be here in an hour, until then try to relax, look at it from the bright side at least we may have a clue here!"

Susan decided to go take a shower, while Mike kept looking at Kendra's house to see if she would do anything suspicious.

At 10 AM exactly detective Copeland and a cop arrived, Susan quickly opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Delfino,.. Mr. Delfino", He said as they entered the house.

"So, let's skip the small talk, you think you may know where you're daughter is?" He looked at Mike. The next ten minutes Mike tried to explain thoroughly why he thought Amy was taken by Kendra.

The detective made notes, and took a deep breath.

"Wow, that is quite a story, but I don't think that evidence based on a possibility is enough to get a search warrant. If she actually threatened you with kidnapping your baby,..then it would be something else".

Mike felt a rage coming up. "You mean you won't do anything?" He said angry. The detective shrugged his shoulders. "We could go over there and see if anything looks suspicious, but we can't force her to let us in. All we can do is try to get her to answer a few questions about the kidnapping".

Mike jumped up and opened the door.

"Fine, thanks for coming, please get out now before I get really angry!" He yelled at the cops. "Mr. Delfino, please,..be rational about this.." detective Copeland tried.

"Get out!" Mike hissed trough his teeth. He slammed the door behind them.

Susan sat down, totally numb. "We'll never see her back…."

Mike watched the cops walk to Kendra's house. She didn't open the door and after a few minutes they were about to leave. The cop that came along suddenly stood still, when he passed the window. He put his finger on his lips as detective Copeland came closer. They stood there for a minute or so, and then Mike saw them come back to their house.

Still angry he opened the door, both of the men got in again. "Mr. Delfino,.. I owe you an apology. We think you may be right!" The detective said.

Mike raised his eyebrows and looked surprised.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked suspiciously.

The detective sat down.

"we walked passed the window when we heard a baby cry. Now you've told us Kendra moved in alone, and she doesn't have a baby. So I think we might get a search warrant after all!"

Susan looked at the detective. "how soon can you get that warrant?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow I can have it", detective Copeland answered. Susan jumped up from the couch. "Tomorrow? That's too late,..my baby may be in danger!"

"I know you are worried I'll see what I can do, maybe we can get it this afternoon. Can I use your phone for a second?" Susan pointed where the phone was.

After a few minutes the detective came back. "Ok I've managed to pull some strings, we can get the warrant this afternoon. So we'll be back in a few hours". Mike let them out.

Susan walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Maybe this is it", Mike whispered in her hair. "Maybe we'll have Amy back tonight!"

Later that afternoon a police car stopped at Kendra's house. Three cops and detective Copeland came out and walked up to the door. After a firm knock they waited. Mike and Susan were standing on the porch to see what would happen. Nothing happened.

Detective Copeland shouted they had a search warrant and that they would force the door if they had to.

Suddenly the door opened a little and Mike could see Kendra standing in the doorway. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but all of a sudden the cops ran from the door, hiding in the bushes, yelling to get down. The door was slammed.

Susan felt the panic grow inside, what did this mean. Mike couldn't wait any longer. He ran across the street, keeping his head down, until he got to detective Copeland.

"What's going on?" He asked. Detective Copeland looked amazed.

"What the hell are you doing here? She has a gun!" he answered angry.

"A gun?" Mike replied. "Did she try to shoot at you?" The detective looked at the house again. "No she didn't but I'm almost positive she has your baby! I heard a baby cry,..and she threatened us with the gun if we would do a search".

Mike tried to get up, but detective Copeland stopped him. "Are you nuts! What are you thinking? She will shoot you immediately!"

"I can't let her threaten my baby! I have to get her out of there!" Mike yelled, still trying to shake himself lose. Detective Copeland called the other cops and the four of them took Mike and ran back to his house, pushing him inside. Susan was shocked by everything that had just happened. She clamped herself to Mike, who was still mad.

"So now what?" Mike asked trying to calm down for Susan's sake. Detective Copeland rubbed his eyes. "I think we will ask for back up, I consider this as a hostage from now on!" Susan's eyes grew big. "A hostage! Why don't you just barge in there? You're with 4 cops, how hard can it be!" She yelled.

"Lady, calm down we have to do this by the book", one of the cops said, but he pulled back quickly seeing the anger in Mike's eyes.  
"Look we'll call for backup and then we will go over there again. If she doesn't let us in we will surround the house and force our way in".

"But what if she will hurt our daughter?" Mike asked worried. "Isn't there another way? Let mw talk to her, she knows me maybe I can talk some sense into her!"

"NO this is no job for a civilian. You just let us do the job!" The cops gathered to plan a strategy. Susan and Mike set down on the couch.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Susan sobbed at Mike's chest. Mike felt hurt because he couldn't do anything. His daughter was missing for more then a week and now she may be so close, and there was nothing he could do!

"That's it!" He jumped up from the couch. He ran upstairs and a minute later he was back, walking to the door. Detective Copeland tried to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my daughter!" Mike answered, and he walked out of the house.


	16. Uncertainties

Uncertainties

Before anyone could stop him, Mike went out of the house. He didn't walk straight up to his old house but crossed the street, walking to the backyard of the Van de Kamps. Entering it he saw Bree, working in her garden. She was startled by his sudden entrance, but he placed a finger on his lip.

"Shh,… don't say anything, I need to use your garden to get into Kendra's ", Mike whispered. Bree looked astonished at him. "Why?" she asked him.

"Because I have a pretty good feeling my daughter is in there, and she's in danger!" Mike answered.

He moved to the side of the garden where bushes and tree's kept him out of Kendra's sight. He knew the entrance should still be there. When he rented the house, he discovered a hidden entrance into the basement, and he never closed it up. He almost was positive Kendra hadn't done that either, she may not even know it was there.

Staying low to the ground, trying to stay out of sight, he moved himself to the entrance.

Still keeping his guard up, he removed the two laths, opening the liege. He looked around once more, then lowered himself into the basement. It was dark and his eyes needed a few seconds to get used to the lack of light.

But soon he remembered his way, walking slowly to the stairs that would lead him to the backroom. He hadn't really thought of a plan, how to handle Kendra. He reacted impulsively when he heard his daughter might be here. He had reached the top of the stairs and placed his ear against the door to listen.

He could hear footsteps, Kendra was walking up and down the room nervously. Then a sound he would never forget. A soft cry filled the room. Amy! He would recognize that cry every where. It remembered him of all those nights he heard it and got up to comfort her.

Mike could picture her tiny face, her dark brown eyes looking at him, when he talked to her to reassure her. He missed her so much, and he would do anything to get her back!

His hand reached for the doorknob, slowly pushing it open. He moved carefully forward, so he would take Kendra by surprise.

Entering the room he could see he was probably just in time. Bags where standing at the front door, it looked like Kendra was going to take a run for it. Suddenly one of the floorboard creaked, and Kendra turned at the sound.

"Mike!" She yelled. "How did you get in here?" Mike saw she was still holding the gun and his daughter was laying on a blanket on the floor.

"Kendra,..this has been getting way to crazy! You need to get help! Let me take my daughter and we'll find someone to help you!" Mike tried to reason with her.

Kendra walked over to Amy picking her up, holding her close.

"No! this is my daughter and I can take care of her!" Kendra screamed, a wild look in her eyes. Amy started crying again.

"Kendra,..you know very well that's my daughter and Susan's! You're sick, you need help!" Mike tried again, taking a few steps forward. Kendra raised the gun.

"Don't you come any closer or you can kiss your life goodbye!" she threatened.

Mike stood still, raising his hands. "Ok I will stay right here, I just wanted to reassure Amy, so she would stop crying", he softly spoke, looking at his daughter.

"Her name isn't Amy, she's called Deirdre! She's my daughter!" Kendra freaked out.

Mike's mind was working fast. This would be harder than he thought. Kendra had really lost it, she couldn't be trusted. But he had to do something!

"So,..where you going on a trip?" Mike pointed at the bags.

Kendra looked surprised at his sudden change of subject.

"Yes I', going to stay with my dad for a while, he really wants to spent some time with his grand daughter".

"Maybe I should come to?" Mike tried, "Being the father of his grandchild".

Kendra looked amazed. "You would want that?" She asked. "You would want us to be a family?" Mike knew he had to talk along, just to get closer.

"Yes, I would, I can't deny it any longer. I want us to be a family!" He said.

"Well let's not waste any time then, I'm ready to go!" Kendra answered, walking towards the door.

"Let me help you with the bags and all", Mike answered walking towards her.

"Just hand me the baby and I will take her so you can take the lighter bags", he reached for Amy, but all of a sudden Kendra stepped back. Her eyes filled with anger.

"I knew it! You're just playing with me! You just want the baby,..well you're not getting her she's mine!" She yelled, waving the gun in front of him.

"Kendra calm down, you'll hurt someone!" Mike said worried. Kendra laughed at his face, walking to the blanket putting Amy down again.

"You're so right about that!" She whispered. "I will hurt someone,..YOU!" She screamed. "Why did you have to betrayal me Mike, we could have had such a good life! With my father's money, and our daughter! But you had to ruin it all!"

She walked towards him, the gun pointing straight at him. He walked backwards until he felt a chair standing right behind him. Kendra forced him to sit down.

She sat down on the table in front of him.

"We could have been so great together!" Kendra said.

"Why? Why did you never notice me? First it was Deirdre and later Susan! I would have been so perfect for you! But no, you had to pick that,..that,..stupid woman over me! I will never forgive you for that, Mike! You will have to pay for what you did to me!"

She raised the gun to his head, placing it on his forehead.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to me before you get what you deserve?" She hissed. Mike tried to think about a plan. She was really dangerous, if he didn't think of something soon it would be to late, he was sure of that.

"POLICE,..Open this door immediately!" A harsh voice sounded from outside. Kendra was startled by the sound of it. She walked to the window, still pointing the gun at Mike.

She could see 4 police cars standing in front of the house, and cops were all over the place.

"I will not open this door!" Kendra yelled. "I will kill him if you try anything!"

She walked back to Mike. "She did this right! This is all Susan's fault, she called the cops!" Mike knew he had to talk to her.

"Kendra,..just give up, if you surrender now, you probably won't have to go to jail for very long! Don't ruin your life over some stupid inheritance. Just let me go, I'll take Amy and you can start a new life!"

"Her name is Deirdre! How many times do I have to say that!" Kendra snapped.

"And you're not going anywhere! I will use you to get what I want!" She walked back to the window again.

"LISTEN!" She yelled. "I want a car standing ready, with a full tank. You cannot follow me or I will shoot him! I want to leave tonight!" She looked triumphantly at Mike.

It took a while before the cops answered.

"Look, Ms. Taylor, it may take us a while to arrange that,…why don't you just let the baby go!" Kendra was getting mad.

"I will not let her go she's mine!" She answered. "Now I want this car to be her in two hours or he will be dead!"

Susan was shocked when she saw Mike ran out of the house, but she was even more upset when he didn't come back. The cops went out to look for him. After a few minutes they walked back in, followed by Bree. Susan hugged her friend.

"Bree what are you doing here?" She asked. "Did you hear Mike wants to try and talk to Kendra?"

Bree walked to the couch and sat down, pointing Susan to so the same.

"I saw him an hour ago Susan. He came into my backyard, to use a secret entrance into his old house. I started to worry when I didn't see him come back. I was about to come over when the cops asked me if I had seen Mike".

"We think your husband is in the house, and probably in danger!" Detective Copeland said.

"Now the backup squad will be here any minute, we go over and try to overpower her". Susan was to shocked to say anything. Amy was in there and now Mike was in anger too!

Soon the other cops arrived, forming a wall with the police cars. The street was suddenly filled with cops. Susan and Bree were standing on the porch, watching.

They could hear the police ordering Kendra to let go of Mike and Amy, and to come outside. Susan could hear Kendra saying something back but she couldn't hear exactly what.

After a few minutes, detective Copeland came back. A worried look on his face.

"It's officially confirmed your husband is in there,..she just threatened to shoot him if we came closer", he said.

Susan's knees felt week and she could barely stand on her feet. Bree supported her, helping her to sit down on the bench.

"This can't be happening…," Susan whispered, "Tell me this is just a bad dream?"

She looked at Bree, who shook her head.

"I'm sorry Susan, but you got to keep faith,..the cops are here and they will get them out of there!"

"I'm sorry to ask this, but what do you want us to do?" Detective Copeland ask.

"She demands a car to escape with, but I have a feeling she will take your husband and baby too! We could try to get in the house and over power her, but that has risks!"

"How can you ask her to decide about something horrible like that?" Bree looked stunned. "No one can make a decision like that!"

"We just thought we should let you know", detective Copeland answered.

"We'll wait what she'll do when there's no car in two hours. We will have on ready, but out of sight. That would buy us some more time to make the right decision".

As he walked back to the squad Susan sighed deeply.

"I'm never gonna see them again!" She whispered. "Why,…shy did this had to happen,..we were so happy!" She started crying and Bree tried to comfort her.

Amy was crying for a long time now, it was breaking Mike's heart, and getting on Kendra's nerves.

"Why won't she shut up!" She shouted, at Mike.

"Maybe she needs something", Mike answered, "You know a bottle maybe, or a new diaper". He looked pleadingly at Kendra.

"Just let me look, I will take care of her!"

Kendra still distrusted him, but she had no other choice.

"Ok,..you can see what's wrong, but stay in sight and I've got the gun pointed at you the whole time,..so no stupid moves!"

Mike walked to the blanket and picked his daughter up. Finally holding her in his arms again, made him feel weak. He took a deep breath, still stroking her back, holding her tiny body close to his. Amy stopped crying at the familiar tone of voice.

"I think she needs a bottle, do you have milk?" Mike asked.

Kendra pointed to the kitchen and Mike walked over there, finding the milk and bottle.

He carefully warmed it up, feeling Kendra watch every move he made.

After the milk was warm enough Mike walked back inside and sat down on the couch.

He held Amy in one arm giving her the bottle, which she started drinking immediately.

"How long has it been since she had her last feeding?" Mike asked seeing how fast his little girl was drinking. Kendra shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, last night I guess?" Mike looked angry at her.

"What do you mean, I guess? Don't you know you have to feed her on time? No wonder she's been crying so much, she was starving!"

"Just take it easy! I can make sure she doesn't need another feeding anymore!"

Kendra threatened pointing the gun at Amy. Mike knew he had to be careful,

Kendra was slowly losing it. She was getting more nervous.

He needed to think of a plan.

As long as he just sat here quietly, at least he was able to hold his daughter again. He couldn't wait to put her in Susan's arms again!

In the meantime Susan was watching the house constantly. Eager to see any move that was made. The cops still surrounded the house, but they hadn't moved for quite some time. She was worried sick about Mike and Amy, wishing there was something she could do!

Mike stood up from the couch, Kendra immediately reacted.

"What are you going to do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to walk up and down the room a little, she has to do a little burp and it may bring her to sleep walking lie this", he answered.

Kendra sat down again, still following every movement. Mike in the mean time walked through the room, carefully planning his route.

He wanted to get to the window, hoping the cops would see him, and know he was still ok. He also hoped Susan might be watching the house as well and would catch a glimpse of the both of them.

Susan wanted to get a drink, when she took another look at the house. Her eyes grew big. Was that Mike she saw, and was he holding something? It looked like a baby,..Mike was holding Amy! But where was Kendra,..what's was going on in that house? She walked outside again, but was stopped by a cop.

She could see all the cops had seen Mike too, because suddenly there was a lot of movement going on. Kendra all of a sudden jumped up.  
"Get away from that window!" she yelled, grabbing Mike by his arm, forcing him to hand over Amy. She laid the little girl down on the blanket again.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" She said, "And know you will have to pay for it!"

Mike was standing a few feet away from where Amy was, Kendra was standing on the opposite side. She lowered the gun, and pointed it at Amy.

"Kendra…" Mike's voice sounded concerned, "You don't wanna hurt the baby,..now turn away that gun..".

Susan was still worried sick. Why did Mike appeared at the window?

And how could it be he was holding Amy? She sensed something was wrong,..

it just didn't feel right.

Detective Copeland came up to her again.

"We got the car waiting, now we're gonna offer her a way out,..if she let's go your husband and the baby. We just saw them through the window, so we know they're both ok".

Susan nodded her head. She wouldn't mind if Kendra would get of the hook. If she only had Mike and Amy back, that's what mattered the most. She turned to walk inside the house, when all of a sudden a deafening sound of a gun made her stand still.

She slowly turned around seeing all the cops panicking.

"O my god, NOOOO…MIKE!" she screamed.


End file.
